Bad Apple
by ReiyKa
Summary: tongkat baseball, senyuman sinis, tatapan tajam, dan berambisi menjadi banchou adalah ciri-ciri Hatsune Miku. mampukah sang guru baru membuatnya menjadi gadis teladan yang penurut dan manis. mari kita sambut lahirnya pair baru di fandom vocaloid. RnR plis
1. Chapitre 1: New face New challenge

**Disclaimer: **vocaloid milik _Yamaha, Zero-G, Crypton Future Media, PowerFX, INTERNET Co.,Ltd, AH Software, Ecapsule, Sony Music Entertainment, Bplats _dan karakter fisik yang muncul dalam cerita ini berdasarkan gambar-gambar chara vocaloid yang diciptakan Kei dan dapat dilihat di _vocaloid wiki_.

**Story:** punya ReiyKa dan saya terinspirasi saat ngeliat salah satu artwork (punya orang lho! bukan punya saya karena saya tidak bisa menggambar!) Hatsune Miku yang sedang memegang tongkat _baseball_.

**Warning:** saya buat cerita ini saat pikiran saya sedang kacau. jadilah begini. mungkin nggak jelas mungkin abnormal mungkin banyak tanda tanya mungkin banyak typo mungkin banyak pemaksaan _pair_ mungkin banyak kemungkinan lainnya.

**Rating: **biar aman saya buat T yaa~

oke. langsung saja. inilah cerita saya (yang baru).

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Apple<strong>

_by_

.ReiyKa.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1: New face. New Challenge.<em>

* * *

><p>Koridor Akademi Utaunoda mendadak ramai. Semua muridnya berlari berhamburan ke seluruh arah, seperti berusaha lari dari Gozilla mengerikan yang akan menginjakmu sampai gepeng di tanah.<p>

Semua mata membelalak ketakutan. Para siswi meringis ketakutan. Para siswa berusaha bersembunyi di balik pilar-pilar beton ataupun di bawah meja. Jantung mereka semua berdebar dengan tempo yang tidak karuan.

Oke. Ini berlebihan. Akan tetapi, memang itulah kenyataannya.

Semuanya sigap menutup matanya saat seorang gadis berjalan cepat di koridor dengan napas memburu. Kalau kita berada di dunia pertelevisian, akan ada efek animasinya dimana di sekitar si gadis tadi akan ada api membara hasil dari semangatnya yang berkobar tak karuan.

Efek _backsound_nya sudah mengisyaratkan efek kematian seperti saat seorang _Yagami Light_ menemukan _Death Note_ dan pertama kali melihat _shinigami Ryuk_. Oke. Peringatan ini adalah fandom vocaloid bukan fandom _Death Note_. Author siap dilempar keyboard.

Sayangnya ini bukan dunia anime. Ini adalah dunia tulis menulis dimana setiap latar dan adegan ditulis dengan rangkaian kata-kata yang membentuk satu jalan cerita. Jadi, mari kita kembali lagi ke kejadian _horor_ itu tadi.

Suara yang mengiringi setiap langkah gadis tadi adalah suara histeris ketakutan serta suara tongkat baseball yang diseret sepanjang koridor. Matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauan memancarkan kemarahannya yang menggelegar. Peringatan kepada semua: jangan pernah bertatapan dengan matanya lebih dari tiga detik kalau kau masih sayang nyawa!

"Tolong... kumohon..." Terdengar isakan memohon ampunan kepada sang gadis. Seseorang terduduk di lantai koridor dengan wajah pucat.

"Hah? Bilang apa barusan?" Gadis itu mendadak tersenyum yang justru membuat aura di sekitarnya bertambah berat dan gelap.

Semuanya semakin mengerut ke sudut ruangan.

"Maaf... aku... tidak... tahu..." Orang tadi bahkan tidak kuat berdiri. Dia mundur menjauhi gadis tadi dengan menyeret pantatnya yang rasanya sudah menempel erat di lantai.

"Hah? Tidak dengar tahu! Barusan bilang apa?" Gadis tadi tersenyum semakin lebar. Jarak antara mereka berdua kira-kira dua meter lagi. Jari-jari tangan kanannya mulai berputar untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya agar saat diperlukan, dia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh.

"Maaf... kumohon..."

Tangan kanan gadis itu langsung terkepal dengan penuh kemarahan. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dimana disana terdapat tongkat _baseball_ putih miliknya. "Jadi, kau mau minta maaf? Heeh... benar-benar manis!"

"Aku... tidak... tahu... kalau... roti... itu... milikmu..."

Gadis tadi melemparkan tongkat _baseball_nya ke tangannya yang satunya lagi. Sambil tersenyum dengan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, dia memasukkan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke dalam saku rok seragamnya dan melemparkan sebuah benda ke murid tadi. Benda itu adalah bungkusan roti dengan tulisan spidol berwarna hitam yang sengaja dibuat dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Bahkan, dalam jarak lima meter, setiap orang pasti bisa membaca tulisan itu.

.

_Properti milik HATSUNE MIKU. Menyentuhnya kau mati!_

_._

Mata gadis itu rasanya memancarkan siluet merah darah. "Sudah ada namanya disana dan kau masih berani memakannya... Berani sekali! Harusakah aku berikan tepuk tangan padamu?"

"Makanya... sudah kubilang... aku..."

"Tutup mulutmu, Berengsek!" seru gadis itu dengan suaranya yang tajam dan dingin.

Murid tadi, yang terduduk lemas di lantai, sekarang rasanya sudah hampir kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Benar-benar hari tersial dimana dia harus berurusan dengan gadis itu. Yap, gadis bernama Hatsune Miku.

"Aku... akan... menggantinya... aku... janji..." Murid tadi menelan ludah dengan ketakutan. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan matanya sudah berair.

Gadis itu meletakkan tongkatnya di atas bahunya. "Hemm, tawaran yang menggiurkan. Bagaimana kalau selama satu tahun ke depan, kau yang akan menanggung semua biaya makan siangku? Setuju tidak?"

Itu adalah tawaran yang sangat belah sebelah. Murid tadi menghela napas panjang. Dengan berat hati, dia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah... roti bawang... kesukaanmu... setiap hari..."

"Tapi... itu adalah urusan nanti..." kata gadis itu santai. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengayunkan tongkatnya tepat ke muka murid tadi.

Dan semua orang menahan jeritannya saat tongkat itu terayun ke arah murid tadi.

Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya saat murid tadi terjatuh pelan ke belakang.

"Bercanda dasar bodoh!"

Murid tadi membuka matanya dan melihat gadis itu berlalu. Jantungnya benar-benar hampir keluar tadi. Tongkat_ baseball_nya hanya menabrak udara tepat di depan kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Ingat janjimu, senpai bodoh!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan berjalan pergi dengan santai seakan semuanya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Si pirang berbando dan si pirang yang dikuncir menatap kejadian di koridor itu dari lantai tiga. Si pirang berbando mengangkat bahunya sementara si pirang yang dikuncir menghela napas panjang.<p>

"Dia memang suka cari masalah..." sahut si pirang berbando.

Si pirang dikuncir tersenyum simpul. "Aku kasihan pada Shion Kaito. Dia kelas tiga dan bahkan takut pada gadis ganas itu."

"Namanya bukan gadis ganas, Len!"

"Ya, Rin, tapi semua orang tahu kalau dia cukup _ganas_ untuk dipanggil _gadis ganas_."

"Aku tidak mau membelamu kalau kau sampai membuatnya marah!"

Si pirang berbando menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Yang benar saja. Berani taruhan kalau sehabis ini dia akan dibicarakan di ruang guru."

"Sudah pasti bukan?"

Kedua pirang itu saling bertatapan dan keduanya saling mengehela napas panjang.

"Semoga wali kelas kita yang baru masih memiliki jantung yang kuat!"

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Ruangan guru tentu saja heboh. Meskipun tidak seheboh keadaan di koridor tadi.<p>

Semua guru duduk di meja bundar dengan tangan terkepal dan sorot mata serius. Tentu saja. Mereka sedang rapat mengenai nasib seorang anak yang mampu mengubah nama baik Akademi Utaunoda ke depannya. Nasib akademi yang sudah berdiri sejak tahun 70-an ini sedang terombang-ambing di tangan gemulai milik gadis bernama Hatsune Miku. Tunggu dulu. Tangannya tidak gemulai.

Sekali lagi: _tidak gemulai_.

"Hatsune Miku yaa..."

"Buat ulah."

"Lagi?"

"Kali ini siapa yang jadi korbannya?"

"Murid perwalianku. Shion Kaito."

"Aah... si anak teladan mantan ketua OSIS ya?"

"Sudah kelewatan rupanya."

"Hatsune Miku maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ada di pikirannya coba?"

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau pikirannya kosong."

"Kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya tentang mengapa dia sampai melakukan hal se_ganas_ itu!"

"Ini sudah kasus yang keberapa? Ada yang pernah menghitung?"

"Hemm, mungkin sudah lebih dari lima kali ya..."

"Sekarang bagaimana jadinya?"

"Bagaimana yaa..."

"Wali kelasnya saat kelas satu itu... Gakupo-sensei kan? Benar tidak?"

Mendadak semua perhatian guru di ruangan itu tertuju pada satu laki-laki yang duduk pas di tengah meja. Yang dipandang justru balas memandang dengan ekspresi heran.

"Aku memang pernah jadi wali kelasnya."

"Apa yang sudah kau coba lakukan untuk mengubahnya?"

"Pertemuan dengan wali murid dan juga hukuman tugas..." bisik laki-laki yang mulai gugup karena dipandangi oleh seluruh rekan kerjanya.

"Begitu juga masih tidak cukup ya... benar-benar luar biasa..."

Kemudian, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di ruangan besar itu. "Untuk wali kelasnya tahun ini... bisakah aku yang menjadi wali kelasnya?"

Semua mata sekarang tertuju pada sosok yang barusan mengatakan idenya yang sangat gila dan nekat. Semua orang langsung memberikan semangat serta pujian lewat sorot mata mereka. Senyuman yang menyatakan rasa lega mulai mengembang di wajah para calon wali kelas.

Lega karena mereka di kelas yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka nanti tidak akan ada sosok gadis menyebalkan yang bandelnya sudah melewati stadium tingkat empat.

"Kenapa?" tanya laki-laki yang dulu pernah jadi wali kelas Hatsune Miku saat gadis itu berada di tahun pertamanya dulu. "Dia sangat bermasalah lho! Sangat!"

"Bukankah itu justru menarik?" Senyum muncul di wajah calon wali kelas Hatsune Miku yang baru. "Kalau tidak begitu, tidak akan seru. Lagipula, aku merasa sifatnya yang seperti itu sangat unik. Barang langka."

"Hee... begitukah?" Semua orang di ruangan itu mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sejujurnya mereka tidak begitu mengerti ucapan guru itu.

"Ah ya, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Wali kelas Hatsune Miku untuk satu tahun ke depannya adalah Kiyoteru Hiyama."

Laki-laki dengan rambut coklat itu tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya agar anak murid di kelasku itu tidak membuat kekacauan."

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>"Pernahkah aku berkata padamu kalau hal yang baru saja kau lakukan di koridor tadi mampu membuatmu dikeluarkan dari Akademi Utaunoda?"<p>

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang memakai bando berdiri berkacak pinggang di sudut kelas. Matanya yang bulat besar berwarna biru langit terlihat sangat indah bahkan saat dia memancarkan sorot penuh kekhawatiran. Gadis pirang berbando itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Senyuman pasrah terbentuk di bibirnya yang merah dan membuat wajahnya yang manis semakin terlihat manis.

"Aku menyerah!"

"Rin, kau tidak boleh menyerah seperti itu!" sahut pemuda yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Sosok si pemuda benar-benar persis dengan sosok gadis tadi. Dengan rambut pirang sepundak yang dikuncir satu ke belakang dan mata biru bulat besar yang indah. Wajahnya benar-benar bagaikan cermin dipecah dua. Bahkan untuk ukuran cowok berusia 17 tahun, wajahnya benar-benar manis bagaikan anak perempuan. Persis kembarannya sendiri.

"Tapi tapi, apa kalian lihat wajahnya tadi? Dia benar-benar ketakutan!" Sekarang giliran gadis yang duduk di tengah mereka berdua yang berbicara.

Matanya yang hijau kebiruan menyipit perlahan saat dia tertawa penuh kemenangan. Di saat-saat seperti ini kedua sahabat baiknya pasti akan setuju mengatakan kalau dia adalah gadis yang cantik. Benar-benar manis dengan rambutnya yang lurus panjang yang berwarna hijau dan diikat dua.

Sayangnya gadis dengan nama lengkap Hatsune Miku itu jarang sekali tertawa. Tidak juga sebenarnya. Dia sering tertawa di atas tangisan ketakutan orang lain seperti saat dia menertawakan seniornya yang justru malah takut kepadanya. Bukan tertawa manis karena alasan positif, tapi lebih ke arah tertawa ala tokoh jahat di film-film.

"Kalian harusnya lihat wajahnya dari dekat! Benar-benar tampak bodoh!"

Pasangan kembar yang bernama Kagamine Rin, untuk si pirang berbando, dan Kagamine Len, untuk si pirang dikuncir, menatap sosok Hatsune Miku yang duduk di atas meja tepat di tengah mereka berdua dengan sorot mata pasrah.

Mereka sudah menyerah. Karena ketiganya sudah saling mengenal sejak tingkat taman kanak-kanak, mereka berdua tahu persis bagaimana sifat seorang Hatsune Miku. Gadis yang tingkat bela dirinya sudah di sabuk hitam _taekwondo_ dan merupakan atlet lari terbaik di sekolah mereka itu adalah tipe gadis yang tidak pernah menahan-nahan perasaannya.

Jika dia sudah marah pada seseorang, dia akan langsung menemui orang itu dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan ganas. Contohnya: dengan membawa tongkat _baseball_ dan berpura-pura akan memukul salah satu senior mereka yang bernama Shion Kaito.

Sadis? Ganas? Oke. Gadis itu sudah biasa dengan panggilan begitu dan dia entah kenapa merasa sangat senang.

"_Banchou_ Akademi Utaunoda itu aku kan?" Senyuman penuh kebanggaan terbentuk di bibir merahnya. "Aku benar-benar hebat!"

Rasanya nasib si kembar Kagamine itu sudah dipastikan. Mereka harus mengangguk setuju kalau mereka masih menginginkan sinar matahari esok hari.

"Semoga wali kelas kita tahun ini adalah orang yang memiliki mental yang kuat," ratap Len. Dia berjalan menuju kursinya, tepat di baris belakang kolom kedua dari jendela dan di sebelah kursi Rin.

"Aku berharap wali kelas kita masih si kepala terong!" sahut Miku santai. Dia mengayunkan kakinya dengan riang. "Aku tidak sabar untuk mengusilinya."

Rin merasa sangat kasihan dengan wali kelas mereka dulu saat kelas satu. Miku terus-terusan memanggilnya kepala terong karena rambut Kamui Gakupo, wali kelas mereka dulu, memang sewarna dengan warna sayuran itu. Sampai-sampai hampir semua murid di kelas mereka akhirnya juga ikutan memanggilnya 'kepala terong'.

"Aku justru berharap kalau Gakupo-sensei tidak usah jadi wali kelas kita lagi..." bisik Rin sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku hanya berharap bukan guru baru yang akan jadi wali kelas kita."

Mata biru Rin segera menatap mata biru Len. "Apa kau bilang? Akan ada guru baru yang jadi wali kelas?"

"Kudengar begitu... Si ahli gosip Akita Neru sudah memposting sesuatu di blog angkatan kita."

Rin melirik Miku yang masih sibuk tertawa dengan aura yang gelap dan berat. "Ya... aku juga berharap begitu. Kasihan sekali kalau dia langsung merasa stress padahal dia baru dipekerjakan."

"Dengar!" teriak Miku tiba-tiba yang membuat dua kembar pirang itu terlonjak kaget dan seluruh murid di kelas itu membaca mantra doa perlindungan. "Pokoknya..." Dalam sekali gerakan cepat, Miku sudah berdiri di atas mejanya. Tangannya teracung ke atas dengan senyuman lebar. "...Aku akan jadi _banchou_ sekolah kita semester ini! Kalau ada yang berani menantangku... lebih baik kalian segera mengatakannya sekarang!"

Len ternganga. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Semua murid membelalakan matanya dan langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Menarik sekali ya..." sahut sebuah suara.

Dua kembar pirang langsung menoleh arah pintu kelas mereka, tempat asal suara barusan. Si pirang dikuncir merasa orang yang barusan bicara adalah orang yang sangat bodoh. Si pirang berbando justru merasa orang yang barusan bicara adalah orang yang sangat keren karena berani melawan Miku. Oke. Kembar tidak harus memiliki pikiran yang sama kan?

Miku menatap pintu dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. "Oke. Aku sudah siap. Keluar kau sekarang!" Tantangan sudah diterima.

Siapapun orang itu, seluruh murid di kelas Miku sudah bersiap datang ke pemakamannya dengan membawa mawar hitam.

Lalu, seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam kelas. Seketika, semua mata langsung melebar tak percaya. Terkejut, heran, sekaligus merasa kagum. Sesosok manusia dengan aura ketampanan luar biasa menyambut mereka semua.

Senyuman ramah tersungging jelas di bibir merahnya. Matanya yang coklat gelap menatap seluruh sisi kelas dengan bersemangat. Sebuah kaca mata hitam bertengger pas di atas hidungnya yang mancung.

Seluruh murid di kelas itu menatap sosoknya dengan sorot mata terpesona seakan mereka sudah terkena hipnotis tingkat tinggi. Sosoknya yang tampan dengan tinggi sekitar 180 sentimeter serta rambut coklat rapi di atas kepalanya.

Rin dan Len serentak langsung menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat Hatsune Miku yang masih berdiri di atas mejanya. Senyum penuh semangat terpasang jelas di bibirnya.

Mereka sudah lama tidak pernah melihat Miku memiliki semangat yang berkobar jelas seperti ini.

"Baiklah semuanya, selamat pagi. Mungkin ini adalah saat pertama kali kalian melihatku."

Len berbisik lirih. "Dia guru baru itu."

"Wajar saja kalau begitu..." Rin meletakkan dagunya di atas tangannya. "Dia belum tahu Miku yang _sebenarnya_."

"Aku Hiyama Kiyoteru, wali kelas kalian yang baru."

"Sensei!" teriak Miku dengan suara nyaringnya.

Semua mata segera mengarah ke gadis yang masih berdiri di atas meja itu.

Miku menunjuk muka wali kelas barunya itu dengan telunjuk kanannya. Senyumnya terkembang jelas di wajahnya. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu."

Laki-laki dengan rambut coklat itu tersenyum seakan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Miku terdengar sangat lucu di telinganya. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Hatsune-san."

* * *

><p>Ox~<strong>TBC<strong>~xO

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong> _banchou _berarti orang terkuat di suatu sekolah. kira-kira begitulah. kalau salah maaf saya sedang mabok.

**Curhat Author: nggak penting. jadi langsung ke tombol review aja yaa.**  
>oke. saya tahu. saya dalam masa ujian, tapi kenapa sempat buat cerita baru? oke. inilah pengakuan dosanya.<br>hari jumat kemarin tepat jam tiga sore saya dihadapkan dengan soal-soal ujian kalkulus. oke. saya stress jadi saya pikir mending saya salurkan saja rasa penat itu kesini. dan tralililiii~ jadilah Bad Apple.  
>judulnya diambil dari lagu vocaloid. saya paling nggak bisa buat judul. nggak ada hubungannya sih sebenarnya, sama seperti alasan cerita saya yang lain: lagu itu terputar begitu saja di i-tunes saja. udah. itu aja.<br>lagi-lagi di fandom vocaloid? aduh. saya cinta sekali ya sepertinya disini. bukan. bukan karena itu. karena fandom ini tidak memiliki basis cerita yang khusus. siapapun boleh dibuat dengan karakter apapun dan dipasangkan dengan siapapun. dan owalaaa~ jadilah saya buat cerita ini supaya saya bisa memasangkan si ini dan si itu.. *kyaa

**aaah! saya stress! lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung rating atau banyaknya review yang masuk. jadi, langsung saja klik link review dan ketiklah komentar kalian semua.**

spesial buat yang menunggu cerita saya yang lain: saya pasti update. tapi ntar ya. idenya udah ada cuma waktu buat nulisnya yang nggak ada.

_at least, thanks for reading_. _wish i can see you again in the next chapitre_. ^^


	2. Chapitre 2: New teacher New victory

**Disclaimer, ****Story, ****Warning, ****Rating: **bisa dilihat di _Chaptire 1: New face. New Challenge._

terima kasih kepada **_Hana Arny_**, **_Lawliet Len_**, **_Shiyu-chan (Kie2Kie)_**, _Nia Kagamin_e yang telah membuat saya bersemangat dalam melanjutkan cerita ini.

saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca cerita yang dibuat dengan penuh kegalauan ini. *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

oke. cerita ini saya akui mengandung unsur crack pair, perubahan karakter tokoh yang kontras, dan kemungkinan kasus percintaan dengan orang yang lebih tua. saya akui: main pairnya adalah Miku dan Kiyoteru. jadi, saya bakalan senang banget kalau misalnya semua masih mau melanjutkan membaca cerita ini.

aww~ saya banyak bacot. oke langsung saja. inilah dia..

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Apple<strong>

_by_

.ReiyKa.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2: New teacher. New victory.<em>

* * *

><p>Suasana di kelas itu semakin aneh saja. Sesosok guru tampan di depan kelas dan sesosok gadis cantik yang menunjuk orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan berani. Auranya jelas berapi-api. Kalau pernah nonton <em>Bakemonogatari<em>, ini adalah saat-saat dimana muncul kepingan gambar _slash_ cuplikan episode minggu lalu diikuti gambar hitam dengan tulisan _kuro_ serta gambar merah dengan tulisan _aka._

Makanya, dibilangin juga ini bukan anime. Author lagi-lagi mabok.

Jadi, suasananya cukup mencekam dengan detak jantung berirama cepat serta keringat dingin yang perlahan muncul. Semua murid menunggu dengan tenang, termasuk dua kembar pirang yang menatap Miku dengan bola mata mereka yang lebar.

"Dia benar-benar mengatakannya..." bisik Len pelan.

Rin mengangguk menyetujui pendapat adik kembarnya. "Setuju. Gegabah. Sembrono. Seenaknya."

Miku yang berdiri di atas mereka mendadak menatap Rin tajam. Rupanya gadis itu mendengar ucapan Rin barusan.

"Baiklah, Hatsune-san. Meja tempat untuk menulis. Bukan untuk berdiri." Hiyama Kiyoteru meletakkan buku pelajaran yang dia bawa ke atas meja. "Kau mengerti kan? Kalau tidak, kau bisa kembali lagi ke tingkat sekolah dasar!"

Sekarang dua kembar itu gantian menatap wali kelas mereka yang baru. Ucapannya benar-benar sakratis kepada Miku. Memangnya mereka itu anak SD yang mau perang mulut apa?

"Hah? Sensei barusan bilang apa?" Miku balas menantangnya. "Mau menyuruhku? Yang benar saja!"

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Kiyoteru. Mendadak, suasananya terasa semakin dingin. Walaupun dia tersenyum, senyumnya tidak seperti senyum yang menyenangkan. "Aku wali kelasmu yang baru, Hatsune-san. Tidak dengar perkenalanku tadi? Atau kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia yang normal?"

Oke. Len cukup syok dengan apa yang sudah dilihatnya. Kejadian ini berlangsung di kelas. Pertarungan mulut antara guru baru mereka dengan murid berandal kapten klub _baseball_ Utaunoda.

"Hei hei," sahut Len sambil melirik si pirang berbando. "Dia itu guru kan?"

"Menarik sekali." Si pirang berbando justru tersenyum geli. "Apa yang akan kau katakan sebagai balasannya, Miku?"

Miku masih berdiri dengan senyum lebar. Gadis itu memang terlahir dengan watak keras. Tidak akan pernah menyerah bahkan dalam keadaan kritis sekalipun. Dia tidak mau menuruti perintah Kiyoteru karena merasa dia akan kalah kalau dia menurutinya.

"Pelajaran tidak akan bisa dimulai kalau kau masih berdiri seperti itu," lanjut Kiyoteru. Dia mengambil kapur dari papan tulis di belakangnya dan memainkannya di atas tangan kanannya. Kapur itu terlempar ke atas dan mendarat dengan tenang di telapak tangan Kiyoteru.

"Bagus dong! Sensei tidak bisa mengajar kan jadinya! Dengan begitu, sensei bisa dipecat dan dikeluarkan karena tidak becus dalam mengajar."

"Kau tahu, Hatsune-san, kata-katamu barusan bukanlah kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan seorang murid kepada gurunya."

"Sensei juga harusnya tahu, kata-kata sensei barusan bukanlah kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan kepada muridnya."

Kiyoteru tersenyum. _Anak ini benar-benar menarik_.

"Makanya sensei, ini kan hari pertama kami di kelas dua... lebih baik tidak usah mengajar saja."

"Baiklah."

Bahkan termasuk Miku terkejut dengan kata-kata Kiyoteru barusan. Semua murid membelalakkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Akan tetapi, aku tidak mau dipecat gara-gara masalah seperti ini," lanjut Kiyoteru pelan. "Memang akan lebih mudah bagiku kalau aku tidak usah mengajar kalian. Lagipula, gaji di Utaunoda ini sebenarnya tidak seberapa buatku."

Kelas mulai ribut dan panik. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan situasi dimana seorang wali murid sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kelas yang menjadi perwaliannya. Masa depan mereka semua bisa gelap hanya karena ulah satu orang gadis yang selalu bersikap seenaknya, Hatsune Miku.

"Tampaknya murid lain di kelas ini kelihatan tidak setuju, Hatsune-san. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita menentukan aku mengajar atau tidak lewat permainan."

"Permainan?" Dua kembar pirang saling berhadapan. Serentak mereka menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Setuju! Kalau aku menang, kau akan langsung mengundurkan diri dari Utaunoda."

"Hemm, taruhan yang cukup menyulitkan yaa..." sahut Kiyoteru santai. "Tapi, kalau itu keinginanmu, apa boleh buat. Sebagai gantinya, kalau aku menang, kau tidak akan memprotes keberadaanku dan mendengarkan setiap perintahku."

"Setuju!" Miku melompat dari atas mejanya dan berjalan ke tempat Kiyoteru berdiri. "Aku akan bersikap sebagai murid baik di _depanmu_."

Untuk pertama kalinya, mata coklat gelap dan mata biru kehijauan itu bertemu. Selama beberapa detik, keduanya saling terbius dengan keindahan bola mata yang lainnya.

"Tentukan permainannya, Hatsune-san."

Miku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "_Baseball_. Kalau kau bisa memukul bola yang kulempar dan menangkap bola yang kupukul, kau menang!"

Kiyoteru mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Kau mau langsung ke lapangan _baseball _sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Miku yakin. "Aku pasti menang!"

"Yaah... setidaknya semangatmu itu cukup untuk membuatku kehilangan rasa percaya diri." Kiyoteru tersenyum manis. "Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang nanti."

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Kagamine Len menatap saudara kembarnya yang memasang ekspresi takjub. Setelah itu, dia melemparkan pandangannya ke lapangan dimana sesosok gadis berkuncir dua sedang adu mulut dengan laki-laki berambut coklat. Keduanya terlihat jelas tidak mau saling mengalah.<p>

"Hebat sekali!" sahut si pirang berbando.

"Apa maksudmu, Rin?" tanya Len pelan. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi yang baru saja terjadi. Kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu dia ijin ke kamar mandi dan tidak sempat menyaksikan pertarungan sengit antara murid bandel dan guru baru.

Pertarungan itu diadakan di lapangan baseball Utaunoda, di bawah terik matahari pagi yang hangat. Semua murid di kelas Miku menonton pertarungan sengit antara laki-laki tampan dan gadis cantik itu.

"Situasinya bagaimana?" tanya Len lagi.

Rin tersenyum. "Satu kosong."

"Buat Miku?"

Si pirang berbando menggeleng pelan. "Untuk sensei."

"Miku kalah?" Dahi Len berkerut heran. Rasanya agak aneh kalau gadis itu kalah mengingat Miku adalah kapten klub baseball sejak SMP dan merupakan orang yang larinya paling cepat diantara gadis-gadis lainnya.

"Babak satu: sensei jadi _pitcher_ dan Miku jadi _batter_. Miku berhasil memukul bola itu dengan kekuatannya yang kau tahu sendiri bagaimana."

"Lalu?"

"Sensei berhasil berlari dan menangkap bola itu dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai Miku saat Miku menginjak base 3. Lumayan hebat kan?"

"Itu hebat banget!" Len hampir terlonjak saking semangatnya. "Seingatku Miku tidak pernah kalah sekalipun dalam pertandingan baseball."

"Yap. Karena itulah dia terlihat percaya diri tadi saat menantang sensei untuk main baseball. Sayangnya kedudukannya sudah berbalik sekarang." Rin tersenyum manis. "Mereka berdua cocok sekali kan ya?"

"Hah? Cocok?" Si pirang dikuncir segera menoleh lagi ke lapangan. Suara Miku dan Kiyoteru terdengar jelas darisana.

"Kau hanya beruntung! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

Kiyoteru meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. "Kita lihat saja. Sekarang aku yang jadi _batter _dan kau jadi_ pitcher_ kan? Kemarikan tongkatmu." Laki-laki itu melepaskan sarung tangan baseballnya dan menyerahkannya pada si gadis. Sayangnya gadis di hadapannya justru menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan tongkatku! Cari saja sendiri tongkatmu!"

"Hah?"

Rin terkikik geli. Len langsung duduk dengan lemas di kursinya. "Dia sengaja kan ya?"

"Benar! Tanpa pemukul, sensei tidak akan bisa jadi _batter_ dan otomatis dia kalah."

"Sayangnya kemenangan sensei yang tadi di luar perhitungannya kan?"

"Yap. Itu benar." Si pirang berbando tiba-tiba berdiri. "Mau ke kelas sekarang tidak? Mereka pasti ser..."

Dan ucapan si pirang berbando terpotong saat seseorang tiba-tiba melemparkan tongkat baseball ke tengah lapangan. Pemuda berambut biru berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Sensei harus mengalahkannya!" serunya riang.

"Kaito... senpai..." bisik Len tidak percaya. "Dia memang sengaja cari masalah dengan Miku!"

Rin tersenyum. "Keadaannya jadi menarik lagi sekarang." Gadis berbando itu langsung duduk kembali di sebelah saudara kembarnya. "Kita bisa lihat siapa yang menang sekarang."

"Sampah!" teriak Miku marah. Dia mengacungkan tongkat baseballnya ke arah Kaito. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu nanti!"

"Aah... sadis sekali..." Kaito masih memasang cengiran lebar. "Kiyo-kun, pokoknya kau harus membuatnya jera yaa~"

"Kiyo-kun?" Alis Miku terangkat. Dia melirik Kiyoteru yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dia keponakanku, Shion Kaito."

"Kalian bersekongkol!" tuduh Miku.

"Kau sendiri berniat menjebakku kan tadi? Kita seimbang." Kiyoteru mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Aku benar kan?"

Miku mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya ke samping tubuhnya. "Baiklah. Aku serius sekarang. Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan lempar bolanya, nona."

Gadis berkuncir dua itu berjalan menuju posisi _pitcher_ dan bersiap di posisinya. Kiyoteru juga sudah siap dengan tongkat baseball yang dibawakan oleh Kaito tadi.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi muka serius.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Itu pasti!"

Kiyoteru tersenyum santai. "Tentu saja... silah..."

Ucapan Kiyoteru terpotong saat Miku melemparkan bola baseball melewati telinganya.

"Ball!" teriak Miku senang. "Tinggal dua kesempatan lagi, bodoh!"

Kiyoteru menunduk memperhatikan bola itu. "Tanpa aba-aba yaa... Kau cur..."

Bola kedua sudah dilempar oleh Miku dan melewati kepala Kiyoteru. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Miku. "Kau takut aku menang jadi kau berbuat begini."

"Terserah saja katamu! Yang pasti yang tadi dihitung sebagai BALL!"

Sekarang Kiyoteru gantian menatap Miku dengan sorot mata tajam. "Aku tidak akan kalah, kau tahu itu."

"Kita lihat saja!" Miku mengayunkan tangan kanannya dengan sekuat tenaga dan melepaskan bolanya pada saat yang tepat. Bola melaju dengan cepat menuju Kiyoteru.

Miku tersenyum puas. Tidak ada orang yang bisa memukul bola hasil lemparannya sebelumnya dan tidak akan pernah ada. Kiyoteru pasti kalah!

TAK!

Len berdiri tak percaya dari tempatnya. Rin tersenyum lebar. Kaito melonjak kegirangan. Murid lainnya menatap kagum ke arah Kiyoteru.

Dan senyum Miku langsung menghilang saat bolanya tadi melayang ke arah sebaliknya ketika tongkat Kiyoteru berhasil memukulnya balik.

"Apa?" bisik Miku tidak percaya.

Kiyoteru tersenyum lebar. "_Bye-bye_." Dan laki-laki itu berlari menyusuri base satu persatu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kejar bolanya, Miku!" seru Len.

"Eh?" Miku sempat bingung untuk beberapa detik. Lalu dia segera berlari ke tempat bola itu tergeletak tanpa dosa.

Tepat saat Miku sudah mengambil dan bersiap melemparnya, Kiyoteru sudah berada di base terakhir dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"Miku kalah?" Len rasanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya bukan? Pertama kalinya orang _luar_ mengalahkannya selain orang _itu_." Mata Rin melebar tak percaya.

Miku melempar bola tadi dengan marah.

"Kau kalah, Hatsune-san. Mengerti maksudku kan?"

Gadis itu membuang muka. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu dipermalukan seperti saat ini. Dia marah. Dia sebal. Kalau boleh menambah efek animasi, mungkin ada semacam naga yang mengeluarkan api di sebelahnya. Naga yang juga siap disuruhnya untuk menelan Kiyoteru bulat-bulat.

Kiyoteru yang tidak melihat naga imajenasi Miku berjalan mendekati gadis itu dengan santai. Lalu, saat dia tepat berada di sampingnya, Kiyoteru berbisik dengan suaranya yang rendah dan seksi. "Jangan buat kekacauan di kelasku yaa... Kau sudah berjanji bukan, Hatsune-san?"

Miku meremas tangannya sendiri dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kiyoteru. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan tajam. "Baiklah, _SENSEI_!"

Guru baru itu tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Miku yang memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap kepala Miku dengan lembut. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri. Aku senang karena kau sudah berusaha dengan keras. Terima kasih atas pertandingan yang menyenangkan ini, Hatsune-san."

Rin nyengir lebar saat melihat pemandangan itu dari kursi penonton. "Kau tahu Len," bisiknya pelan.

Pemuda pirang yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya menoleh. "Apa?"

"Aku yakin 100 persen kalau Miku tidak akan pernah mengakui kesalahannya ini dan akan terus-terusa menantang guru baru itu."

"Sudah pasti bukan? Cewek ganas itu tidak akan pernah mengakui Kiyoteru-sensei sebagai wali kelasnya."

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

Rin mendengar suara Miku yang nyaring. Gadis berkuncir dua yang masih berdiri di lapangan bersama wali kelas mereka yang baru itu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan menunjuk Kiyoteru dengan yakin.

Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima tantanganmu yang berikutnya."

Semangat tiba-tiba berkobar di dalam hati Miku. Dia meraih tongkat baseballnya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan wali kelas barunya yang tampan.

"Kau tahu sensei, sebenarnya kau payah sekali!"' serunya riang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu dia berlari cepat menuju kelas.

Di bangku penonton, senyuman dari si gadis berbando tak kunjung hilang. Kembarannya sampai harus menepuk pundaknya agar si bando kembali lagi ke dunia nyata.

"Rin, pertandingannya sudah selesai. Kau tidak mau ke kelas apa?"

Gadis bermata biru bulat itu menatap adik kembarnya. Senyumnya mengembang. "Tentu saja."

Di perjalanan, dia masih tetap tersenyum sambil membayangkan ikatan aneh yang mulai muncul antara sahabatnya, Miku, dan juga wali kelasnya yang baru, Kiyoteru.

_Pasti akan jadi tambah menarik._

* * *

><p>Ox~<strong>TBC<strong>~xO

* * *

><p><strong>Curhat Author: nggak penting. jadi langsung ke tombol review aja yaa.<strong>  
>ah ya, saya kangen baca komik. mau baca komik. mau baca komik. seandainya hanalala terbit lagi...<br>sekarang lagi asyik nonton Bakuman, Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai., Level E, dan H.O.T.D.

**ah ya, boleh satu permintaan nggak?**

pen name saya ReiyKa. boleh nggak kalau saya dipanggil Ika aja. yap. _that's my real name_. Rei berarti nol kan dalam bahasa Jepang. jadi, saya agak gimana gitu... tapi yah, terserah kalian saja sih. saya lebih suka dipanggil lengkap: ReiyKa.

**aaah! saya stress! lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung rating atau banyaknya review yang masuk. jadi, langsung saja klik link review dan ketiklah komentar kalian semua.**

spesial buat yang menunggu cerita saya yang lain: saya pasti update. tapi ntar ya. idenya udah ada cuma waktu buat nulisnya yang nggak ada.

_at least, thanks for reading_. _wish i can see you again in the next chapitre_. ^^


	3. Chapitre 3: Next challenge Maid dress?

**Disclaimer, ****Story, ****Warning, ****Rating: **bisa dilihat di _Chaptire 1: New face. New Challenge._

terima kasih kepada **_Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine _**(maaf karena saya lupa menyebutkan nama Anda di capitre sebelumnya)**_, Hana Arny_**, **_Lawliet Len _**yang ganti nama jadi_ **Shinjuku Risa**_, **_Kie2Kie_**, **_Nia Kagamine_**,**_ maka Q_**, **_Ren-Mi3 NoVantA _**yang telah membuat saya bersemangat dalam melanjutkan cerita ini.

saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca cerita yang dibuat dengan penuh kegalauan ini. *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

oke. cerita ini saya akui mengandung unsur crack pair (mengingat Miku biasanya selalu dipasangkan dengan Shion Kaito, oke, saya paling suka pair itu, tapi kita boleh bereksperimen kan?), perubahan karakter tokoh yang kontras (mengingat Miku biasanya diberi karakter manis dan lucu, oke, saya suka sifat Miku yang seperti itu, tapi saya cuma iseng ingin bereksperimen), dan kemungkinan kasus percintaan dengan orang yang lebih tua. saya akui: main pairnya adalah Miku dan Kiyoteru. jadi, saya bakalan senang banget kalau misalnya semua masih mau melanjutkan membaca cerita ini.

aww~ saya banyak bacot. oke langsung saja. inilah dia..

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Apple<strong>

_by_

.ReiyKa.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3: Next challenge. Maid dress?<br>_

* * *

><p>Dia berdiri di depan kelas. Dengan jas hitamnya serta dasi berwarna biru. Kaca matanya terpasang rapi di atas hidung mancungnya. Matanya yang coklat gelap menatap semua murid di kelasnya dan tak lupa senyum manis ditebarkannya bagaikan iklan di televisi.<p>

Yap. Dia, laki-laki yang berhasil mengalahkan Hatsune Miku, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Sosoknya bisa membius puluhan mata di depannya, kecuali tiga orang. Dua kembar pirang dan satu gadis ganas berkuncir dua.

"Apa yang sedang dia coba lakukan?" tanya Miku dengan nada sarkastik. Gadis itu mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja sambil memandang Kiyoteru sinis. "Aku benci dia."

Si pirang berbando yang sehari-hari di panggil Rin meliriknya dari depan. "Kau tidak boleh cari masalah di kelasnya, Miku. Itu isi taruhan kalian."

"Persetan dengan itu semua! Aku muak melihat gayanya yang tebar pesona!"

Si pirang dikuncir yang duduk tepat di sebelah saudara kembarnya berbicara dengan nada datar. "Sensei tidak tebar pesona, Miku. Dia memang mampu membuat semua orang memperhatikannya."

"Dia tampan begitu menurutmu?" Rin tersenyum jahil. "Kau menyukainya, Len!"

"Jangan bodoh, Rin!" kata Len tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP miliknya. "Dia itu laki-laki."

"Lantas kenapa?"

Len behenti menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan menatap lurus ke arah Rin. "Aku _normal_!"

"Yaah..." Rin menggembungkan pipinya. Matanya memancarkan sorot kekecewaan. "Sayang sekali!"

"Seandainya kau menyukai laki-laki Len, kau bodoh sekali kalau kau memilih orang itu!" sahut Miku datar.

"Makanya!" Len membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Miku. "Aku _normal_, Miku! Tidak akan pernah ada seandainya!"

Rin tertawa kecil. "Sayang sekali ya, Len. Padahal kalau _shouta_ sepertimu pasti akan lucu sekali kalau dipasangkan dengan sensei. Nanti, Len akan latihan soal bersama di apartemen sensei. Perlahan tapi pasti, kalian akan semakin dekat dan... kyaa~"

"Makanya!" desis Len. "Sudah kubilang aku..."

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kagamine-san?" tanya Kiyoteru dari depan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah. "Kulihat sepertinya kalian bertiga sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Apa ada yang kurang jelas?"

Len melirik buku catatan matematikanya. Dia memang masih kurang mengerti masalah bagaimana cara mencari volume suatu benda dengan menggunakan metode integral.

"Len ingin bertanya apakah sensei sudah punya pacar atau belum."

Mata biru itu melebar tak percaya saat dia mendengar suara manis kakak kembarnya yang berbicara. "Rin!" pekiknya tidak percaya.

Semua mata di kelas itu tertuju pada si pirang dikuncir yang wajahnya memerah karena malu dan marah.

"Tidak, maksudnya Len bercanda." Rin tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Len kurang mengerti di bagian mencari volume dengan integral, sensei."

Memang ikatan batin antara dua anak kembar terbukti berlaku di kasus ini.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal. Tidak perlu takut, Kagamine-san. Aku akan membantumu," sahut Kiyoteru lembut.

"Kyaa~"

"Rin!" Len masih memelototi kakak kembarnya. Akhirnya, si pirang dikuncir itu maju ke depan kelas dan mengerjakan salah satu soal di buku.

"Hatsune-san, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Kiyoteru setelah dia menyerahkan kapur pada Len. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kakimu sehingga kau perlu mengangkatnya ke atas meja?"

Miku menatap Kiyoteru tajam. "Ada baiknya kalau kau mengajari Len di depan! Kau tidak perlu mengurusiku!"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Hatsune-san. Kau adalah muridku yang berharga. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengabaikanmu? Lagipula, kau sudah berjanji padaku kan? Janji yang kita berdua buat bersama di saat-saat manis itu."

Dengan wajah tampan, suara seksi, dan kalimat manis seperti barusan, serentak saja mata Rin melebar tak percaya. Si pirang berbando itu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang cemberut.

Akhirnya, Miku menurunkan kakinya dengan kesal. Wajahnya masih cemberut. Dia memalingkan matanya ke luar jendela dan memilih untuk melihat bunga sakura yang terbang ditiup angin. Itu adalah musim semi yang indah. Biasanya Miku selalu bolos pelajaran dan memilih untuk tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon sakura.

Sayangnya. Wali kelas barunya ini tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Benar sekali jawabannya, Kagamine-san." Kiyoteru tersenyum lebar pada Len yang berada di depan kelas. "Kau memang anak yang pintar."

Len mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah memerah. "Terima kasih, sensei." Si pirang dikuncir itu berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

Kembarannya, merasa tingkah adiknya sangat janggal. "Kau menyukai, sensei ya?" bisik Rin pelan.

Len menatapnya lalu menghela napas panjang. "Terserah kau saja, Rin." Si pirang dikuncir itu membiarkan kakak kembarnya tersenyum penuh maksud saat menuliskan sesuatu. Tebakannya: Rin sedang menuliskan sesuatu tentang hubungan _terlarangnya_ dengan wali kelas mereka.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngmong, festifal seni sebentar lagi yaa... Apa yang akan kalian rencanakan?" tanya Kiyoteru beberapa saat kemudian.

Miku melirik gurunya sekilas. "Bukankah wali kelas sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua?"

Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut. "Kau salah, Hatsune-san. Ini kulakukan supaya kita bisa mengakrabkan diri."

"Yang benar saja!" teriak Miku kesal.

Dua pirang kembar langsung menoleh ke sosok Miku yang sedang berdiri dengan tidak puas. Si pirang berbando berbisik pelan, "Miku, kau sudah janji untuk tidak buat masalah di kelasnya."

"Tapi..."

"Baiklah, Hatsune-san. Kelihatannya kau belum puas dengan kekalahanmu yaa..."

"Hei hei, sensei sebaiknya tidak menyiram minyak ke api..." bisik Len dengan napas tetahan.

Yap. Persiapkan dirimu. Aura di sekitar Miku mulai berubah berwarna oranye. Lalu, tiba-tiba bayangan ekor berjumlah sembilan mulai keluar dari sisi belakang Miku. Mendadak di pipi Miku, terdapat guratan tipis bagaikan kumis kucing.

Berlebihan.

Oke. Kembali lagi ke Miku dan Kiyoteru.

Gadis berambut hijau kebiruan yang dikuncir dua itu menatap gurunya tajam. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, sensei?"

"Jangan memandangku misterius. Aku bukanlah tokoh jahat, Hatsune-san. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita buat _maid-butler-cafe_?"

"Setuju!" teriak Rin tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Len langsung melirik kakak kembarnya. "Tumben kau langsung setuju!"

"Biar aku bisa memaksamu mengenakan seragam _maid_."

"Hah? Bercanda! Aku menolak, sensei!" Len langsung berdiri.

"Eeh? Jangan begitu dong, Len! Biar jadi O_totou wa Maid-sama_!" Rin juga tidak mau kalah. Dia langsung berdiri meniru adik kembarnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Rin!"

Kelas mendadak ribut. Murid perempuan lainnya sibuk memikirkan baju yang akan membuat mereka terlihat cantik dan imut. Murid laki-laki lainnya sibuk memikirkan baju _butler_ yang cocok dengan teh merah darah.

"Kenapa harus _maid _dan _butler_?" protes Miku.

"Karena kita akan membuat drama singkat yang berjudul O_totou wa Maid-sama_!"

"Riin!"

"Mari kita bertaruh," sahut Kiyoteru santai. "Kalau kau bisa jadi Putri Festifal Budaya Utaunoda tahun ini, aku akan melupakan kemenanganku kemarin dan mengakuinya sebagai kemenanganmu."

Miku menatap wali kelas tampannya yang baru. Jadi tokoh yang paling disukai? Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi pada seorang Hatsune Miku yang mutlak dikenal galak dan mengerikan?

"Aku menantangmu!" Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut. "Kau bisa melakukannya kan?"

Mengaku kalah di depan wali kelasnya yang entah kenapa bisa mengalahkannya? Tolong. Itu bukanlah pilihan. Tidak ada pilihan itu buat Miku.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu tersenyum lembar. "Tentu saja! Aku terima tantanganmu! Aku pasti akan menang!"

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Rok pendek hitam. Sepatu bot coklat bertali. Celemek bulat putih. Baju atasan dengan lengan berwarna hitam pendek dan bagian depan berenda putih. Serta kalung leher berenda dan bandana putih. Telah hadir para <em>maid<em> cantik di kelas perwalian Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Dasi merah. Kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna hitam. Celana panjang hitam. Sepatu kulit yang elegan. Sarung tangan putih. Rambut dengan belahan miring dengan poni tipis di bagian depannya. Telah hadir para _butler_ hitam yang cocok sekali dengan teh merah di kelas perwalian Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Yap. Seakan-akan tokoh _Misaki Ayuzawa_ dan _Sebastian Michaelis_ sudah melatih setiap anggota di kelas itu bagaimana cara menjadi _maid _sejati dan _butler_ serba bisa.

Oke. Kembali lagi ke tokoh-tokoh utama cerita kita ini. Ada sesosok gadis yang terlihat sangat tidak biasa. Yap. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum dingin dengan sorot mata tajam sekarang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok malaikat yang cantik luar biasa.

Hatsune Miku berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dengan senyuman tipis dan sorot mata penuh keteduhan. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang percaya pada perubahan drastis itu. Bahkan termasuk si kembar pirang yang mengenal Miku dari kecil.

Rambut Miku hari itu diurai ke belakang dengan bagian depan digulung ke atas dan diberi pita besar berwarna putih. Dia benar-benar membuang imejnya yang selalu dikuncir dua. Benar-benar menjadi Hatsune Miku baru yang berbeda! Sangat berbeda!

Seakan-akan... sebuah robot kucing berwarna biru muda dari abad ke-21 telah datang, lalu mengeluarkan alat ajaib dari kantung bulan sabitnya, dan membuat keperibadian Miku berganti secara ajaibnya.

Oke. Apa perlu dideklerasikan bahwa itu semua hanyalah imajenasi hebat milik _Fujiko F. Fujio_?

Kembali ke cerita heboh mengenai perubahan Miku.

Bahkan si kembar pirang juga terbengong-bengong melihat perubahan drastis Miku.

"Hei, Rin, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sahabat kita telah dicuci otaknya," sahut Len pelan sambil menunjuk gadis yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia akan melakukan ini semua supaya menang dari sensei..." balas Rin pelan.

"Yap. Dia bodoh. Benar kan?"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Ah ya... sebelumnya, mari kita ke sampingkan dulu hal itu..." Len berhenti sejenak dan menatap baju yang dia kenakan. "Kenapa aku harus memakai _ini_?"

"_Ini_?" Alis Rin terangkat. Gadis pirang yang hari ini memakai bando berenda memperhatikan penampilan adiknya dengan seksama. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan _ini_."

"Apa maksudmu, Rin?" Sekarang, mata biru itu melebar memelototi mata biru lainnya.

"Sesuai skenario bukan?" Rin tersenyum lebar. "_Ototou wa Maid-sama_!"

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Len marah. Dia berjalan mendekati kakak kembarnya. "Aku ini _laki-laki_!"

"Yap. Aku tahu itu. Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian itu. Percaya deh sama aku!"

Wajah Len berubah merah padam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lalu tangannya meraih bawahan yang ia kenakan sekarang—sebuah rok hitam dengan celemek bulat putih di pinggang—dia mengenakan kostum _maid _bukan _butler_ seperti anak laki-laki lainnya.

"Kau manis kok, Len!" Tiba-tiba Miku sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku benar-benar iri padamu!"

Saat melihat senyuman Miku, Len justru merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini! Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sahabatnya!

"Rambutmu..." Miku menyentuh rambut pirang Len yang panjangnya ternyata hampir sama dengan panjang rambut Rin. "...benar-benar indah. Kau sangat cantik, Len."

"Kurasa pujianmu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang, Miku."

"Ah... benarkah?" Mata Miku berubah sedih. "Riiin... bagaimana ini? Aku membuat Len marah... apa... apa yang harus kulakukan? Maaf... maafkan aku, Len. Aku... aku..." Miku tiba-tiba berubah panik. Dia meletakkan jempolnya di bibirnya dan bersikap seakan-akan dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang super salah.

Mengusili Len adalah suatu tindakan super salah bagi Miku... yang dulunya dia lakukan hampir tiap hari.

Sejujurnya, di saat-saat seperti ini, Rin benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa. Mengingat ada _sesuatu _yang salah disini.

Akhirnya, si pirang berbando itu memutuskan telah apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Tangannya meraih pundak Len dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Kami terlihat sangat mirip kan, Miku?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Rin?"

"Len memang benar-benar manis! Aku sayang sekali pada Len!" Rin mencium pipi Len dengan sengaja.

Len langsung memelototi kakak kembarnya. Kemudian, dia menggunakan bakat alami antara saudara kembar, bertelepati lewat sorot mata. _Apa yang kau lakukan, Rin?_

Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _Kau diam saja. Kita berdua harus membantu Miku kan?_

_Tapi..._

_Percaya deh sama aku!_

Akhirnya, Len memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Yap. Rin benar. Terima kasih, Miku. Aku memang manis... tapi... tentu saja... masih kalah darimu..."

Wajah Miku memerah. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti _gadis normal biasa_! "_A..arigatou... Len... kun..._"

_Len-kun?_ Len langsung melirik Rin yang masih memeluknya. _Sejak kapan dia memanggilku Len-kun?_

_Diamlah! Misi kita adalah membantunya! Terserah dia mau memanggilmu apa hari ini!_

Semua murid di kelas itu seakan sudah melupakan sosok Miku yang lama. Semua menatapnya terpesona. Miku memang cantik, walaupun dulu berhati iblis. Oke. Itu dulu. Sekarang dia bagaikan seorang malaikat super cantik yang mampu membuat dirinya disukai oleh siapa saja.

"Etoo... teman-teman..." sahut Miku pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan kelihatan salah tingkah. "Aku ingin minta maaf atas semua yang telah kulakukan dulu... umm... maukah kalian semua memaafkanku?"

Semua terbius oleh senyuman polos yang ditunjukkan Miku.

"Tentu saja, Miku-chan!"

"Dia berhasil..." sahut Len ngeri.

"Tentu saja! Dia itu Hatsune Miku!" Rin malah berkata dengan bangga. "Sekarang, kita akan lihat, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sensei setelah ini... Aku berani taruhan semuanya pasti akan terbius dengan perubahan drastis Miku dan memilihnya jadi tokoh favorit tahun ini!"

"Kenapa kau justru terlihat sangat bersemangat, Rin?"

Rin tersenyum lebar. _Maid-butler-cafe_ mereka memang belum dibukan secara resmi. Akan tetapi, semua sudah berdesakan di depan pintu kelas, mengintip sosok Hatsune Miku yang otaknya sudah dicuci. Sang iblis telah berubah menjadi sang malaikat.

"Pasti akan jadi tambah menarik!"

* * *

><p>Ox~<strong>TBC<strong>~xO

* * *

><p><strong>Curhat Author: nggak penting. jadi langsung ke tombol review aja yaa.<strong>  
>setelah sempat off selama hampir tiga tahun, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk kembali nonton <em>Naruto<em> dan menyimak kembali ceritanya. ini keputusan mendadak yang bahkan saya sendiri tidak tahu kalau ternyata saya akan berminat lagi untuk melihat kelanjutan ceritanya.  
>ooh diklat prokm.. kamu membuat saya lelah habis-habisan. badan capek, nggak punya inspirasi nulis.. jadi telah <em>update<em> (alasan doang sih sebenarnya.).  
>okeee. <em>Sket Dance<em> beneran keren! rencananya mau buat cerita di fandom sana. hehee.

**aaah! saya stress! lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung rating atau banyaknya review yang masuk. jadi, langsung saja klik link review dan ketiklah komentar kalian semua.**

spesial buat yang menunggu cerita saya yang lain: saya pasti update. tapi ntar ya. idenya udah ada cuma waktu buat nulisnya yang nggak ada.

_at least, thanks for reading_. _wish i can see you again in the next chapitre_. ^^


	4. Chapitre 4: From the devil to the angel!

**(untuk sahabatku, uls, 13 juni, selamat ulang tahun yach)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer, Story, Warning, Rating**: bisa dilihat di _Chaptire 1: New face. New Challenge._

terima kasih kepada **azura-sama, Half-Human Girl, pelanggan Indomaret 24 jam, kira ohime-sama, Maka Q, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, hanna kagamine, Kie2Kei, laysreg, Yaya Kagamine, Nia Kagamine,** yang telah membuat saya bersemangat dalam melanjutkan cerita ini.

oke. jadi inilah pengakuan dosanya. saya nggak update dikarenakan beberapa hal, beberapa alasan.

banyak permintaan maaf yang harus saya sampaikan. pertama, **maaf** karena updatenya hampr setahun kemudian (baru sadar kalau cerita ini terakhir diupdate tanggal 20 juli tahun lalu, pas masa-masa prokm dan saya lagi sibuk diklat). kedua, **maaf** kalau perubahan gaya penulisan sempat dirasakan, yah, namanya juga udah ada jedanya, jadi mungkin akan sedikit terasa. ketiga, **maaf** karena bab ini pendek.  
><strong>(_menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam)<strong>

tokoh utama di cerita ini adalah Miku, Kiyoteru, Len, Rin dan beberapa orang lain yang belum sempat muncul hingga saat ini. interaksi antar tokohnya (misalnya Len dan Rin agak sedikit banyak untuk menyeimbangkan pendapat dari tokoh sekitar Miku, agar tokoh ini terasa lebih nyata). seandainya hal ini justru mengecewakan, lagi-lagi saya cuma bisa minta maaf.

silahkan dilanjutkan membacanya. **:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Apple<strong>

_by_

.ReiyKa.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4: <em>_From the devil to the angel! I'll be the Princess, you fool!_

* * *

><p>"Ah ya... festifal budaya Utaunoda tahun ini yaa..."<p>

"Uh-huh! Benar-benar keren!"

"Setuju! Aku sudah memutari semuanya dua kali dan aku akan melakukannya lagi sekarang!"

"Kelas mana yang paling keren?"

"Ah ya... ada satu kelas tiga yang membuat pertunjukkan drama. Keren banget lho!"

"Ada juga pertunjukkan band di kelas satu! Katanya yang jadi vokalisnya keren sekali lho!"

"Umm... ngomong-ngomong... soal makanan... dimana yang paling enak?"

"Eh? Makanan ya... ada anak kelas dua yang membuka kedai takoyaki."

"Yang dilakukan di lapangan ya? Hmm... patut dicoba itu!"

"Tapi tapi, ada yang lebih menarik lagi!"

"Menarik?"

"Yap. Aku sudah dua kali lewat di depannya karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa masuk. Benar-benar ramai!"

"Hah? Memangnya makanan yang mereka jual enak sekali begitu?"

"Tidak. Karena mereka cosplay. Namanya _maid-butler-cafe_."

"Hee... itu standar sekali!"

"Iya! Tapi tapi, entah kenapa ramai sekali! Kata temanku yang laki-laki, mereka kesana untuk melihat _seseorang_!"

"Seseorang? Siapa? Memangnya orang yang mereka lihat itu seperti malaikat begitu?"

"Yap. Dia bilang begitu!"

"Hah?"

"Katanya, gadis yang mereka lihat itu adalah malaikat yang baru kembali dari neraka."

"Hah?"

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Malaikat yang kembali dari neraka.<p>

Salah. Judul _chapitre_ ini bukan itu!

Yap. Kelas yang menjadi perwalian Hiyama Kiyoteru memang sangat ramai. Agak-agak tidak percaya juga dengan hal itu. Termasuk wali kelas tampan mereka sendiri yang cukup heran dengan perubahan sang maskot kelas mereka.

Hatsune Miku, seorang malaikat yang kembali dari neraka.

Semua pengunjung yang datang ke _maid-butler-cafe_ rata-rata membawa kamera dan sibuk mendokumentasikan momen berharga itu. Walaupun tidak sedikit yang masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan menakjubkan yang mereka lihat.

Seorang calon _banchou_ Utaunoda melayani orang lain dengan senyuman ramah dan pakaian _maid_!

"Apakah ada yang ingin Anda pesan lagi, tuan besar?" Miku meletakkan pesanan salah satu murid kelas tiga di atas mejanya. Gadis itu tersenyum amat manis.

"Aah... tidak... umm... maksudku..." Wajah seniornya benar-benar merah seperti tomat rebus.

Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kalau ada lagi yang dibutuhkan, silahkan panggil M-I-K-U-C-H-A-N yaa."

Dua kembar pirang yang sedang berada di dapur menatap pemandangan itu dengan mata nanar.

"Aku mual," sahut salah satunya. Yang berbicara adalah _maid_ dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan mata biru langit yang indah. Saat dia berjalan dan melayani pelanggan, semua mata akan tertuju dan terpaku pada sosok itu.

"Yap. Kau harus menahan rasa mualmu karena hari ini masih panjang," sahut yang lainnya dengan nada santai. Yang barusan bicara adalah _maid_ dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang dihiasi bando berenda dan mata biru langit yang indah. "Tapi, melihat pengunjung yang datang kesini, sepertinya Miku benar-benar akan menjadi Putri Festifal Budaya Utaunoda tahun ini."

"Yang memilihnya pasti sudah terhipnotis oleh senyuman lembut nan palsu yang ditebarkannya terus dari tadi. Kau tahu, aku mual sekali melihatnya!"

"Biasakan untuk hari ini saja," bisik Rin. "Ah ya, Len, pesananmu sudah siap diantarkan."

Len mengangguk pelan. Dia meraih nampannya dan berjalan menuju meja si pemesan. Tepat saat itu, semua laki-laki yang dilewatinya langsung merona merah dan tersenyum penuh maksud pada Len. Tolong ingatkan semuanya kalau sebenarnya Kagamine Len itu adalah seorang _laki-laki_!

"Adik kembarku memang manis sekali!"

"Ah ya, walaupun begitu, aku tetap yang tercantik kan?"

Rin agak terkejut mendapati malaikat yang baru kembali dari neraka itu telah berada di sampingnya. Gerakannya cepat seperti biasa dan kata-kata pedas masih keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun, perbedaannya adalah gadis itu mengatakannya dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya.

"Kau benar, Miku. Aku yakin kau akan jadi Putri Festifal Budaya tahun ini!"

"Tentu saja, Rin! Aku ini orang yang paling hebat di Utaunoda kan?" Miku menyibakkan rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehijauan. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku!"

"Oh yaa... ini salah satu bentuk pertandinganmu dengan sensei yaa..." Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak mau kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya yaa..."

Miku menatap Rin. Senyum lembutnya hilang. Dia memasang ekspresi datar yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Aku pasti menang!"

"Hemm..." Rin memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum pada Miku. "Sensei ada di dekat meja kasir kalau kau mau..."

"Untuk apa aku kesana?" potongnya cepat.

"Supaya dia bisa tahu kalau kau sangat berusaha untuk mengalahkannya."

Dahi Miku yang berkerut mulai menghilang dan dia melenggang menuju kasir yang ada di depan. Senyum manisnya terlihat di wajahnya dengan mata berbinar penuh semangat. Gerakan anggun dibuatnya sehingga semua pengunjung _cafe_ itu benar-benar terpukai pada setiap apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

Kemudian, dia melihat wali kelasnya dalam balutan seragam _butler_ hitam yang hampir sama seperti apa yang dikenakan murid didiknya.

"Sensei," panggil Miku pelan. Hiyama Kiyoteru menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Mau pesan sesuatu dari s-a-y-a?"

Nada seksi. Kedipan menggoda. Hatsune Miku benar-benar sukses menjadi malaikat penggoda yang cantik jelita. Bahkan dia resmi mendapatkan beberapa penggemar lain yang sempat mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat standar tadi.

"Kau benar-benar hebat dalam berakting ya..." Kiyoteru masih tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekati Miku hingga wajah mereka dekat sekali agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar kalimat Kiyoteru selanjutnya. "Benar-benar seperti _malaikat yang baru kembali dari neraka_."

Napas hangat Kiyoteru terasa di wajah Miku dan gadis itu tidak merasa dengan gaya wali kelasnya itu dalam mengintimidasinya. "Tapi aku memang _malaikat yang mungkin nyasar_, sensei."

"Tugaskulah untuk mengantarkanmu ke tempatmu seharusnya." Dia mengusap kepala Miku dengan senyuman lembut. "Kau manis sekali hingga aku ingin memelukmu."

Mata itu melebar. Dahi itu berkerut.

Miku menepis tangan Kiyoteru, memberikannya tatapan tajam. "Pedo! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Kiyoteru tertawa. "Apa tidak apa berkata begitu di depan para penggemrar barumu?"

Miku langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan menerima pandangan sedih dari beberapa para penggemarnya yang telah salah mengiranya sebagai malaikat.

"Ap—kau... aa—"

"Semoga saja kau menang dari tantangan ini ya, muridku yang manis." Kiyoteru mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan ke tengah kelas.

"Mau apa dia?" seru Miku berang. Gadis berbando sahabatnya telah ada di sampingnya. "Kau tidak tahu? Tahun ini akan ada pemilihan guru paling keren juga kan?"

"Hah?" Alis Miku berkerut. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Yaa... Kamui-sensei yang mengusulkannya ke anak OSIS. Jadi, mungkin Hiyama-sensei ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam hal itu juga sekarang."

"Aku akan membunuh terong itu!" seru Miku geram.

Beberapa fansnya melangkah mundur.

"Miku!" Rin mencoba memperingatinya atau kalau tidak usaha Miku hari ini akan sia-sia saja.

"Aku akan membuat si terong itu menyesal telah mengusulkan ide bodohnya yang lain!"

Beberapa fansnya segera mengalihkan kembali pandangannya.

Kelihatannya malaikat itu akan kembali ke neraka dalam detik ini juga.

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>"Jadi, akan ada pemilihan untuk guru terkeren juga?" tanya Len pelan sambil memainkan gula-gula kapas di tangannya. Mereka bertiga—Len, Rin, Miku—sedang istirahat sekarang karena pergantian <em>shift<em> jaga. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengelilingi Utaunoda, menikmati keberlangsungan festifal yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali itu.

"Yap. Kamui-sensei yang mengusulkan itu," jawab Rin. "Kelihatannya dia yakin menang makanya dia mengusulkan hal itu ke OSIS."

"Aku benar-benar akan membuat kepala ungu itu menyesal!" Miku mendengus keras ketika tidak ada orang yang mereka lewati dan segera memasang senyum malaikat ketika berpapasan dengan orang lain.

Mereka bertiga masih mengenakan seragam _maid_ mereka yang awalnya ditentang keras oleh Len. "Aku ini cowok! Kenapa harus memakai seragam _maid_?"

"Oh ayolah, Len!" bujuk Rin beberapa saat lalu ketika mereka masih berada di kelas. "Kau terlihat sangat manis! Lagipula tidak ada ruginya kan? Ini juga sekalian untuk memparadekan sosok malaikat Miku."

"Ya! Nggak akan ada ruginya buat _kau _dan _dia_!"

"Diamlah, Len!" perintah Miku kemudian. "Kau ribut terus! Kalau masih ribut, aku bersumpah akan menelanjangimu dan mengarakmu keliling sekolah! Jadi, tutup mulutmu dan diamlah!"

_Sudah kubilang kan, jangan banyak protes!_

_Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tidak bersalah, Rin!_

"Jadi," gadis pirang berbando akhirnya mulai buka suara kembali. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, Miku?"

"Memastikan kemenanganku tentu saja."

"Caranya?" Len bertanya dengan polos dan segera menerima tatapan teror dari Miku.

_Oh, sudah kubilang kan, tutup saja mulutmu!_

_Maaf..._

"Bagaimana kalau kita keliling sekolah sambil mempromosikanmu?" usil Rin dengan nada ceria. "Dengan itu juga, kita bisa mencari beberapa orang yang menjadi pesaingmu nanti."

Miku tersenyum dengan penuh keanggunan. "Kau benar Rin..."

Dan membuat si pirang lainnya merinding tak karuan. _Woo... dia benar-benar tersenyum manis sambil memikirkan ide jahat_.

_Stt... diamlah, Len._ Rin mengangguk cepat. "Yap. Itu benar, Miku."

"Aah... Dan lagi-lagi," mata hijau kebiruannya berkilat penuh semangat, "aku bisa mengatur agar sainganku terlihat sangat buruk dan jelek."

Dua kembar pirang itu saling bertatapan. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengusulkan ide yang mengancam keselamatan beberapa orang siswi Utaunoda.

"Ide yang sangat brilian!" Miku segera maju dan memeluk dua sahabatnya itu. "Aku sangat bahagia karena memiliki kalian sebagai sahabatku. Aku sayang kalian."

Rin balas memeluk Miku dengan senyuman. "Itulah gunanya sahabat, Miku."

Len menatap saudari kembarnya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Akan tetapi, begitu melihat sorakan dari beberapa orang di sekitar mereka, dia langsung mengerti. Ini hanya akting. Semua kepalsuan ini cumanya akting untuk menipu semua orang.

Jika sudah sampai seperti ini, Hatsune Miku mungkin bisa mendapatkan peran _Bidadari Merah_ yang diperebutkan _Maya_.

Len memaksakan senyuman lebar meskipun hatinya berkecamuk cemas. Bagaimana nasib siswi lain yang menjadi saingan Miku?

_Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosan mereka dan menerima mereka dengan baik. Amin._

* * *

><p>Ox<strong>~TBC~<strong>xO

* * *

><p><strong>Curhat Author: nggak penting. jadi langsung ke tombol review aja yaa.<br>**setelah sempat off nggak ngetik Bad Apple, akhirnya saya mulai bisa melanjutkannya kembali. terima kasih kepada yang sudah berminat membaca sampai kalimat ini. saya benar-benar berterima kasih. saya nggak tahu apakah cerita ini masih diminati, tapi yah, silahkan sampaikan apapun yang kalian pikirkan soal Bad Apple, soal saya sebagai penulisnya, soal ceritanya secara keseluruhan.

okee. entah kenapa, sejak chapitre 2 dibuat, saya mikir kayaknya cerita ini salah judul ya. lebih mirip sebagai _Rolling Girl_ daripada _Bad Apple_.

**update selanjutnya, tergantung kamu lho ya. :)**

_at least, thanks for reading. wish i can see you again in the next chapitre. ^^**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_


	5. Chapitre 5: The Princess is ME!

**(untuk sahabatku, cets, 5 oktober, selamat ulang tahun yach)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer, Story, Warning, Rating**: bisa dilihat di _Chaptire 1: New face. New Challenge._

terima kasih kepada **aoineone-chan, Ubi Jalar, Mizumori Fumaira, Haruno Kagura, shiinonome, Kie2Kei, azura-sama,** yang telah membuat saya bersemangat dalam melanjutkan cerita ini. dan kepada orang-orang yang memasukkan cerita ini di list cerita yang kalian sukai dan kalian tunggu. makasih ya semuanya! **;***

**maaf atas selang waktu update yang teralu lama.  
>enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Apple<strong>

_by_

.ReiyKa.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: The Princess is <em>ME<em>! No one can be the Princess except _ME_!**

* * *

><p>"Memangnya siapa saja kandidat Putri Festifal Budaya?" Mereka sudah melanjutkan perjalanan menuju <em>stand<em> lain. Sang malaikat itu masih melanjutkan akting hebatnya sementara dua sahabatnya mengikutinya dengan senyum yang seolah disemen di wajah mereka.

Mata biru Rin bertemu dengan mata kehijauan Miku. "Aku tanya dia dulu."

"Eh?"

Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim email ke seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bertanya pada informan Utaunoda."

Tidak lama kemudian, ponsel Rin bergetar dan dia langsung membaca email balasannya. "Yap. Aku sudah dapat daftar namanya. Mau mengunjungi mereka sekarang?"

Miku tersenyum lebar. "_Arigatou_, Rin-chan!" pekiknya riang sambil merangkul erat Rin.

Beberapa pengunjung laki-laki yang sempat melihat adegan singkat itu merasa terpesona pada senyuman Miku tadi. Itu bukan senyuman ramah seperti yang dia tunjukkan dari tadi. Senyuman spesial. Senyuman lembut yang berbau ambisi kemenangan yang sangat kuat.

Len menatap kakak kembar dan sahabatnya dari jauh. _Kau merencanakan apa kali ini, Rin?_

Rin balas menatap adik kembarnya sambil tersenyum. _Membantu sahabat kita. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?_

Len menghela napas panjang. _Baiklah. Tapi... jangan sampai kita cari masalah ya!_

Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _Tenang saja. Kita memang tidak akan cari masalah._

Yap. Setidaknya bukan mereka berdua, tapi yang akan cari masalah justru si malaikat yang baru saja kembali dari neraka itu.

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Semua memandang mereka dengan heran. Betapa tidak, mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan seragam <em>maid<em> mereka. Tiga orang _gadis_ yang sanggup membuat semua mata murid laki-laki terpana. Tiga orang _gadis_ yang cantik jelita dengan senyuman lembut. Tiga orang _gadis_—kali ini Len akan siap melempar pisang ke muka author.

Oke. Ralat. Dua orang gadis dan satu orang yang dipaksa mengenakan pakaian anak perempuan. Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri koridor Utaunoda menuju sisi barat sekolah yang merupakan markas anak-anak kelas tiga.

Tujuannya hanya satu: melihat kandidat calon putri festifal budaya... saingan Miku.

Jadi, mereka masuk ke salah kelas 3-2 dan melihat pertunjukkan drama kelas senior mereka tersebut.

"Rapunzel..." sahut Miku datar. Dia memiringkan kepalanya saat membaca poster pertunjukkan itu seakan-akan hal itu mampu membuat deretan huruf dengan tinta pink itu berubah.

"Untung bukan Cinderella!" Rin menanggapi. "Kau tahu, Cinderella selalu terdengar klise."

"Yah, terserahlah. Kita datang kesini untuk menonton apapun yang mereka tampilkan kan?" Len mulai angkat bicara. Dia merasa risih. Risih sekali. Kenapa mereka harus berjalan mengelilingi sekolah dengan seragam _maid _mereka coba?!

"Kau marah, Len?" tanya Miku datar.

"Marah?" Len menggeram. "Aku bukan hanya sekedar _marah_. Aku _marah_ _besar_ tahu!"

"Umm... _gomenne_... Len-kun... etoo... aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu..."

Si malaikat datang lagi ketika salah satu murid kelas tiga berjalan melewati mereka bertiga.

Rasanya Len ingin melepas sepatu bot _gothic_nya dan melemparkannya tepat ke muka Miku. "Ah... ya... supaya kita terlihat cantik begitu..."

"Yap!" Rin mengangguk setuju. "Biar semua orang tahu betapa cantik dan anggunnya sahabat malaikat kita."

Sepatu bot sebelah kanan untuk Miku dan sepatu bot sebelah kiri untuk Rin.

Len hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah. Jadi, kita mau beli tiketnya atau tidak?"

Miku menunjuk muka Len. "Kau yang beli kan?"

"Umm..." Len berjalan dengan pasrah menuju tempat penjualan tiket. Penjual tiketnya adalah murid laki-laki yang dikenalnya sebagai mantan wakil ketua OSIS Utaunoda periode yang lalu, Utatane Piko.

Piko menatap Len dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna keperakan indah. Dia tersenyum sekilas saat melihat Len mendekat. "Selamat siang, Kagamine-chan."

Kagamine-chan? Haruskah semua orang mengejeknya hari ini?!

Mencoba mengabaikan sikap seniornya barusan, Len memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Ah ya, Utatane-senpai, selamat siang. Aku mau beli tiket untuk tiga orang."

"Tiga orang? Kau akan menonton dengan teman-temanmu ya? Syukurlah."

Apa yang patut disyukuri dari menonton bersama sahabat ganasmu dan kakak kembarmu yang memaksamu memakai pakaian perempuan?!

"Ya. Terserah apa katamu saja, senpai."

Piko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_You have bad mood, don't you_? _Come on, you can tell me about your problem_."

Aaah... rasanya agak aneh bagi Piko untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Len mengingat mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal. Setahu Len, yang dikenal oleh Piko adalah kakak kembarnya. Ataukah jangan-jangan...

"Umm... senpai... boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa nama lengkapku?"

Piko tersenyum geli. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat rambut lurusnya yang berwarna abu-abu bergerak. "Kenapa mesti bertanya, kau si mantan sekertaris OSIS yang lama, Kagamine Rin-chan."

Dugaan Piko tepat. Tapi tunggu dulu, masa sih Len segitu miripnya dengan Rin?! Ini merupakan penghinaan. Maksudnya, Len tidak semanis itu kan?

"Len, kau lama!"

Suara tinggi melengking itu membuyarkan lamunan Len. Dia melirik kakak kembar yang berdiri di belakangnya. "_Gomenn_, Rin."

"Eh?" Piko berdiri dengan sangat terkejut. "Kagamine-chan ada dua."

"Apa yang senpai katakan? Itu tidak mungkin kan?" Rin terkekeh geli. "Dia adik kembarku, Len."

"Eeeh?!" Piko harus menggunakan meja sebagai topangannya agar dia tidak jatuh ke lantai. Mata abu-abunya menatap Len dengan nanar. Dia baru saja _menggoda_ junior _laki-laki_nya!

"Aah!" Rin tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Len memang benar-benar manis kan ya, senpai. Jangan katakan kalau senpai menyukai Len. Kya!"

Len lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Tiket untuk tiga orang, senpai," sahutnya pelan pada senior berwajah pucat di hadapannya.

Piko menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dia memberikan tiket pada Len dan secara tidak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan Len. Wajah pemuda tampan itu kontan memerah.

Sejujurnya dia merasa kasihan pada seniornya yang sudah salah mengira dirinya sebagai Rin. Tapi... tunggu dulu. Kalau begitu, tadi itu Piko berniat merayu kakaknya?

Len menarik tiketnya dan menatap Piko tajam. "Terima kasih, senpai. Dan soal rayuan tadi, bisakah kita sama-sama melupakannya?"

"Tentu saja, Kagamine-kun." Piko sengaja membuang muka.

"Lupakan saja tentang objek yang seharusnya kau rayu tadi!" Len memelototi wajah Piko. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

"Aah... Len cemburu ya kalau Piko mau mendekati orang lain. Itu manis sekali, Len!"

Len menarik tangan kakak kembarnya. "Terserah kau saja, Rin."

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p><em>Setting<em> cerita drama yang dibawakan kelas 3-2 adalah dunia dongeng dimana ada seorang putri cantik jelita bernama Rapunzel dikurung di dalam kastil. Calon Putri Festifal Budaya Utaunoda adalah gadis yang memerankan Rapunzel.

Senior mereka yang dijuluki bunga indah nan harum yang bahkan namanya pun adalah nama bunga: Lily.

Lily yang entah apa nama keluarganya—Miku sama sekali tidak peduli—adalah lawan yang cukup kuat. Terkenal sebagai mantan ketua klub drama dan anggota klub merangkai bunga. Apalagi wajahnya yang cukup cantik walaupun masih kalah jauh dengan Miku. Yap. Miku tidak akan pernah memuji orang lain. Apalagi kalau orang itu adalah saingan beratnya.

"Sudah mulai sudah mulai..." bisik Rin pelan.

Lampu mulai diredupkan dan musik klasik mulai dimainkan. Seorang gadis tengah berdiri di sebuah menara dengan ekspresi sedih. Rambut gadis itu berwarna kuning terang yang panjangnya selutut dan diberi efek hembusan angin sehingga terlihat berkibar ke belakang.

Yap. Itu dia saingan Miku. Seniornya yang bernama Lily.

"Pangeran tampan, dimanakah dirimu berada?" sahut Lily dengan suara lembutnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru indah menatap langit palsu di atasnya. "Bawalah aku keluar dari tempat ini!"

"Bawalah aku keluar dari tempat penuh kenistaan ini," sahut Miku dengan ekspresi sedih. Beberapa orang yang duduk dekat bangku mereka menoleh. "Aku... aku merindukanmu... aku merindukan hangatnya matahari... dinginya salju... nyamannya angin sepoi-sepoi di padang bunga yang indah... aku merindukan cinta... aku merindukan cintamu... oh pangeranku."

Len menatap Miku dengan tidak percaya. Pasti: OTAK HATSUNE MIKU SUDAH RUSAK!

"Aah..." Rin sejujurnya juga sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. "Mi... Miku..."

"Hiks..." Miku menghapus air mata yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bisa mengalir di sudut matanya. "Aku... tolong... tolong selamatkan aku... pangeranku..."

Suasana hening. Semua perhatian terpaku pada sosok Hatsune Miku yang berdiri di depan kursinya, menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lily, yang seharusnya jadi pusat perhatian bahkan tercengang. Cukup tercengang.

"Aah..." bisik Lily pasrah. Mendadak dia seperti melupakan bait yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

Lalu, hal yang paling parah terjadi. Hatsune Miku berlari ke atas panggung dan duduk disana sambil menangis. "Aku... disekap di menara itu... dan diperlakukan sebagai pelayan..."

Len menopangkan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya. "Dia ingin merebut peran Lily-senpai."

Rin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia sudah cukup syok. Miku sudah keteraluan. Dia memang ingin menang sih, Rin tahu itu, tapi ini kan drama milik Lily-senpai... dia seharusnya tidak berhak untuk ikut campur.

_Yap. Sebentar lagi, akan terjadi peperangan antara kelas Lily-senpai dan kelas kami. Kerjamu bagus sekali, Miku._

Akan tetapi, drama _bodoh_ Miku masih terus berlanjut beberapa menit kemudian. Tidak ada anggota kelas Lily yang memprotes dan bahkan Lily sendiri juga ikut masuk dalam dunia drama yang diciptakan oleh Miku.

"Hei hei... ini serius kan?" Len bertanya dengan tidak percaya. "Aku tahu kalau dia itu pintar akting, tapi kalau sampai membuat semua orang terpana seperti ini... dia itu mencuri peran Lily-senpai kan?"

"Yap. Itu benar, tapi kalau tidak ada yang protes, kenapa kita harus protes?" Rin menyandarkan bahunya di kursi dan mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. "Toh hal ini tidak akan merugikan kita kan?"

Len menoleh ke kakak kembarnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Aku pokoknya nggak mau tahu kalau sampai dia dituntut mengacaukan acara kelas lain."

Rin hanya tersenyum. "Pokoknya, kalau dia menang, dia harus traktir kita. Nggak boleh nolak walaupun pakai alasan apapun!"

* * *

><p>Ox<strong>O<strong>xO

* * *

><p>Untuk yang selanjutnya, Miku selalu melakukan hal yang sama di kelas lain para saingannya. Setelah kecelakaan yang disengaja di kelas Lily yang akhirnya berujung bergabungnya puluhan orang ke Miku <em>fans club<em> yang entah siapa yang membuatnya, ketiga gadis manis itu—ralat—dua gadis manis dengan sisanya seorang anak laki-laki yang di_paksa_ menjadi _gadis _manis, berkunjung ke kelas 2-3, kelas yang tepat berada di sebelah kelas mereka.

Kelas 2-3 mengadakan acara karaoke bersama salah satu anggota kelas mereka yang tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah sebelumnya karena urusannya di dunia hiburan. Yap. Gadis cantik yang selalu muncul di televisi dengan kode nama VY1.

Tidak ada yang pernah bertemu dengan VY1 sebelumnya, termasuk dua kembar pirang dan gadis berkuncir dua itu. VY1 tidak pernah masuk sekolah karena kesibukannya di dunia hiburan. Karena itu, wajar saja, kemunculannya di kelas 2-3 sangat menarik semua perhatian.

Termasuk untuk dua kembar pirang dan si malaikat yang baru kembali dari neraka. Pesona yang dipancarkan VY1 sudah cukup mampu membungkam mulut mereka dan memaksa kedua mata mereka untuk melihat dan mengagumi semua keindahan VY1.

"Dunia ini sangat tidak adil."

Len melirik Rin yang sedang memegang gelas teh hijau miliknya. Kakak kembarnya sedang menatap VY1 dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa?" Len bertanya dengan polosnya.

Rin meletakkan gelasnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang mampu mendekati kesempurnaan seperti dia!"

"Dia? Maksudmu VY1?"

Yap. Itu dia yang dimaksud oleh Rin. Dia merasa _benar-benar_ iri pada VY1 dan ini adalah pertama kalinya buat gadis manis itu untuk merasa iri pada seseorang.

VY1, yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui nama aslinya kecuali oleh para guru, adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan tinggi 175 cm. Rambutnya hitam panjang dengan mata biru besar yang sangat indah. Suaranya bagus. Kemampuan aktingnya di atas rata-rata. Tubuhnya pas sesuai dengan imej gadis remaja pada umumnya. Dan yang paling membuat Rin merasa iri adalah buntalan daging di bagian dada VY1 yang besar.

"Satu-satunya orang yang mendekati sempurna adalah _aku_!"

Len dan Rin segera menoleh ke arah Hatsune Miku yang sedang tersenyum dingin. "Eh?"

"Kenapa? Kalian berdua mau protes?"

"Aah..." Len membuang muka bersamaan dengan kakak kembarnya. "Tidak... tidak..."

Mata biru kehijauan Miku masih menatap sosok VY1 lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Semua orang di ruangan itu terpesona pada sosok cantik yang sedang mengenakan kimono berwarna merah muda. Miku harus mengakui, setidaknya lawannya yang ini cukup baik dan berpotensi besar.

Akan tetapi, bukan Miku namanya kalau dia harus menyerah sekarang.

Kemudian, dengan penuh percaya diri, Hatsune Miku yang masih mengenakan seragam _maid_nya segera berdiri dan mengambil _mic_ dari pengunjung kelas itu. "Aku menantangmu, VY1!"

Lagi-lagi, sukses kepada Hatsune Miku yang berhasil membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya hanya dengan kalimat singkat miliknya. Dua kembar pirang itu harus mengakui bahwa sahabat mereka punya potensi luar biasa untuk membuat kekacauan dan terutama... dalam mencari musuh.

VY1 yang sedang asyik bernyanyi sambil menghibur pengunjung kelasnya langsung mematikan _sound system_ dan menatap Miku datar. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Nona?"

"Aku menantangmu dalam duel menyanyi!"

Tentu saja semua orang di ruangan itu menatap Miku heran. Sudah dapat dipastikan pemenangnya adalah VY1 bukan? Gadis itu mendapat pujian dari semua penyanyi terkenal di Jepang. Dia adalah gadis berbakat yang muncul sekali dalam seratus tahun. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menandinginya.

Akan tetapi, saat VY1 tiba-tiba tersenyum dan berjalan maju mendekati Miku, semuanya terdiam membisu. "Menarik sekali," sahutnya pelan. "Kemungkinan besar hal itu akan membuat tempat ini ramai sekali, bukan?"

"Entahlah." Miku mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jangan menangis kalau kau kalah dariku ya!"

VY1 tertawa seakan-akan hal yang barusan dikatakan oleh Miku sangatlah mustahil. Tentu saja. Semua orang disana memang setuju kalau hal itu mustahil terjadi. Yang percaya pada keajaiban itu mungkin hanya salah satu dari dua kembar pirang.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mulai duluan!" VY1 melemparkan remote mesin karaokenya kepada Miku. "Pilih lagu yang benar-benar kau kuasai ya! Supaya kau tidak me-nye-sal!" VY1 memainkan jarinya saat dia mengucapkan kata terakhir barusan. Semua anak laki-laki di ruangan itu langsung terpesona habis-habisan.

"Len!" seru Miku langsung setelah dia menerima remotenya.

"Eh?" Len langsung berdiri. "A-apa?"

"Bantu aku dalam memodifikasi musiknya! Kau ahli soal beginian kan?"

"Hmm..." Mata VY1 tampak berbinar sesaat. "Kau mau menggunakan aransemen musik ya... menarik. Sangat menarik."

Miku tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada VY1. "Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna, kau kalah!"

"Yap. Terserah kau saja, Nona." VY1 berjalan dengan anggun menuju kursi sofanya dan duduk dengan gaya nona besar. Sebenarnya dia ini murid SMA atau apa sebenarnya? Dia datang ke Utaunoda untuk belajar atau untuk menebarkan feromon tak terlihatnya ke semua orang?

Yah, setidaknya, VY1 bukan tipe pengacau seperti Miku. Dia lebih mirip tipe _penghancur _yang _manis_.

Len berjalan ke tempat alat karaoke itu diletakkan dan mulai melakukan sesuatu. Semua orang sibuk menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan penasaran. Setelah lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Len menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Miku.

"Semua sudah siap, Miku!"

"Terima kasih." Miku mengangguk puas. Kemudian, kejadiannya persis sama seperti saat di kelas 3-2 tadi, mendadak aura di sekitar Miku berubah. Pesonanya mendadak keluar dengan sendirinya setelah melodi lembut lagu _Saihate_ mulai keluar.

_Saihate _adalah lagu yang menceritakan tentang perpisahan dua orang insan yang saling mencintai. Saat seorang Hatsune Miku menyanyikan melodinya, mendadak semua orang di ruangan itu ingin meneteskan air mata. Gerakkan tangan... sorot mata... senyuman tipis... serta ekspresi Miku benar-benar pas. Benar- benar mampu membuat semua orang menghayati setiap lirik lagi.

Bahkan buat beberapa orang, nyanyian Miku mampu membuat mereka meneteskan air mata. Termasuk VY1.

Yap. Artis baru yang mampu menyaingi seorang VY1 telah hadir disini dan bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi, mungkin dia akan masuk agensi LME dan menjadi salah satu anggota dari grup _Love Me_ yang sangat populer dengan kostum merah muda norak mereka.

Akan tetapi, keberadaan tentang _Sho Fuwa_ dan _Tsuruga Ren_ tidak ada disini. Begitu juga dengan _Kyoko_ karena ini adalah fandom vocaloid. Bukan fandom _Skip Beat!_.

Kembali lagi ke suasana penuh kekaguman yang terjadi di ruangan kelas 2-3. Sebuah suara seperti sirine mobil _ambulance_ adalah satu-satunya yang mampu memecahkan suasana penuh kekaguman itu.

Nilainya sudah bisa ditebak bukan? Sebuah nilai sempurna yang mampu membuat Hatsune Miku, sang malaikat yang baru kembali dari neraka, tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah VY1 yang masih memandangnya kagum. "Bagaimana? Aku menang kan?"

"Hebat sekali!" bisik VY1. Dia berjalan mendekati Miku dengan kekaguman tinggi. "Aku tidak pernah melihat skill yang sehebat ini!"

"Tentu saja! Itu sudah pasti bukan?! Karena aku adalah..."

Kalimat Miku terputus saat VY1 justru berjalan melewatinya. Artinya: bukan sosok Hatsune Miku yang dikagumi oleh VY1... akan tetapi sosok...

VY1 memeluk Len dengan erat seakan Len adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga di dunia ini. "Kau berbakat sekali! Mengaransemen lagu dalan waktu sebentar seperti itu! Hebat! Hebat sekali!"

"Eh?"

Bahkan termasuk Rin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Apakah hanya VY1 yang berpikir begitu ataukah semua orang di ruangan ini juga berpikiran sama dengan artis cantik itu?

Ternyata... mereka semua memang berpikiran begitu.

Terjadi kesalah pahaman disini.

"Kau cantik dan sangat berbakat!" sahut VY1 sambil tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar mengagumkan!"

"Eh? VY1-san, kau nggak salah nih? Umm... yang barusan bernyanyi itu... Miku lho! _Miku_! Bukan aku!" sahut Len sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari VY1. Dia memang mengenakan pakaian wanita sekarang, tapi Len itu tetaplah _laki-laki_.

"Tidak salah sama sekali! Rasanya aku ingin membawamu ke agensi!"

Miku mendengus. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan VY1 lakukan. Membawa Len ke agensi? Yang benar saja! Dia bernyanyi jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan Len!

Dengan kesal, Miku melempar _mic_ ke salah satu penggemar VY1 dan berjalan mendekati Len. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Len dan membawanya paksa keluar kelas tanpa peduli protes VY1.

Rin langsung mengikuti mereka keluar kelas juga dan mereka bertiga kembali ke kelas mereka.

_Maid-butler-cafe_ kelas mereka masih ramai seperti saat dibuka. Semuanya rata-rata membawa kamera dan Rin bisa menebak motif mereka. Ingin memotret Miku dan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa sang malaikat telah kembali dari neraka.

Saat ketiganya masuk, mendadak kelas 2-2 itu menjadi sangat ramai. Kilatan blits dan sorakan penuh semangat segera terdengar. Miku melepaskan tangan Len dan memasang senyum termanis mungkin. Len menarik tangannya, memeriksanya apakah lukanya cukup parah atau tidak. Rin hanya diam terpaku sambil menepuk pundak adik kembarnya.

Setidaknya, waktu yang bisa digunakan Miku kira-kira hanya dua jam lagi sebelum waktu pemilihan. Dia benar-benar harus ekstra kerja keras setelah VY1 menolak bekerja sama dengannya.

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan lampu mulai dinyalakan. Acara terakhir festifal sekolah diadakan di lapangan utama Utaunoda dengan panggung besar dan sorotan lampu berwarna-warni.<p>

Tokoh utama kita, gadis bernama Hatsune Miku, sudah mengenakan kostum malaikatnya yang cantik, sebuah setelan _one piece_ putih dengan aksesoris sayap palsu di belakangnya.

Len entah kenapa dipaksa mengenakan pakaian _gothloli_ hitam dengan aksesoris sayap besar hitam di belakangnya, sama persis dengan yang dikenakan kakak kembarnya. Lagi-lagi, si pirang yang biasanya dikuncir itu hanya mendesah pasrah. Kakaknya memang selalu bertindak sesukanya dan dia selalu harus menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Semua murid Utaunoda lainnya sudah bersiap dengan kostum mereka. Akita Neru, sang informan dari kelas 3-1, sudah siap dengan mantel bulu kuningnya seperti biasa. Lily, Rapunzel dari kelas 3-2, sudah siap dengan kostum putri Rapunzel dan rambut pirang panjangnya. VY1, artis yang tidak pernah datang ke sekolah dari kelas 2-3, sudah siap dengan kimono merahnya dan sepanduk bergambarkan foto Len yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

Alunan musik dengan ritme cepat mulai dimainkan dan membuat semangat semua orang berkobar. Miku bisa melihat wali kelasnya datang dengan kemeja putih dan duduk di kursi guru.

Dia tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat wajah kekalahan Hiyama Kiyoteru. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat air liur menetas tak tertahankan. Dia benar-benar harus melihatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang pembawa acara, sudah berada di atas panggung. Miku mengenalinya sebagai Kasane Teto, wali kelas 1-4 yang penampilannya sangat heboh. Semua orang tahu bahwa wanita berumur tiga puluh satu tahun dengan rambut merah gelap itu sama sekali tidak terlihat sesuai umurnya. Terlihat sangat imut dan manis. Ancaman terbesar bagi para pecinta _moe _karena mampu membuat _nosebleed _menjadi bahaya kematian.

"Kyaa~ Semuanya benar-benar dalam semangat! Te-chan benar-benar merasa senang. Kyuuun~" seru Teto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dia mengenakan kostum _alice in wonderland_ dengan lonceng besar di bagian dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Utaunoda mempekerjakan guru semanis dia," sahut Len datar. "Dan Rin... kenapa aku harus memakai _ini _lagi?"

"Karena kau manis sekali, Len!" Rin memeluk Len erat-erat. "Manis sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin menculikmu!"

"Ucapanmu persis seperti om-om genit tahu!"

"Pengumumannya!" seru Miku tidak sabar. "Cepat beri tahukan hasilnya!"

Rin melirik gadis berambut hijau kebiruan yang digelung ke sisi kanannya. Ekspresi di wajahnya kelihatan buas menunggu hasil pengumuman. Kalau sampai Miku kalah, Utaunoda benar-benar akan habis masanya. Perubahan menjadi _Godzilla_ selama ini masih mending daripada perubahan Miku yang paling parah nantinya.

"Jadi... siapa yang mau tahu hasil pengumumannya?" teriak Teto dengan gaya super imutnya. "Hati kalian pasti dipenuhi debaran saat menunggu sosok putri festifal! Rasanya seperti dokin~ atau kyuuun~ kyaaa~ benar-benar manis sekali!"

"Aah! Lama-lama dia memuakkan tahu!"

"Sabarlah sedikit, Miku."

"Baiklah baiklah. Sebelum hasil pengumumannya keluar, bagaimana kalau kita lihat gadis _moe_ yang lucu sekali!"

Miku memicingkan matanya dan bersiap akan muntah ketika dia tahu bahwa gadis_ moe _yang dimaksud oleh Kasane Teto adalah Kasane Teto sendiri.

"Dia bahkan sudah siap menjadi seorang nenek!" tukas Miku kesal sambil menatap tajam pada salah satu gurunya yang sedang sibuk menyanyikan lagu _Pure Cure_ dengan gaya konyol ala pahlawan super dengan rok pendek yang menjuluki diri mereka _Pretty_ _Cure_—penyembuh yang cantik.

"Jangan mengejek gurumu seperti itu, Hatsune Miku." Sebuah suara lembut menyela perhatiannya.

Miku mendongakkan wajah dan melihat wajah tampan berjarak sangat dekat di atasnya. Dia hampir menjatuhkan kursinya saat dia melompar berdiri dalam jarak yang sangat cepat.

"Kiyoteru-sensei," sahut Rin dengan senyuman lebar. "Kenapa sensei ada disini?"

Hiyama Kiyoteru, wali kelas mereka yang tampan dan berambut coklat duduk di salah satu bangku, tepat di belakang mereka bertiga. Dia tidak mengenakan kacamatanya kali ini karena tidak akan serasi dengan topi tinggi yang menyembunyikan sebagain rambut coklatnya.

"Sama seperti yang kalian lakukan," seulas senyuman ramah yang membuat Miku mual kembali ditunjukkannya, "menunggu hasil pengumuman."

"Seolah kau pasti menang, sensei. Aku bahkan tidak yakin namamu keluar dari daftar nominasi!"

Len mulai merasa panik. Tidak akan lucu bagi Miku untuk membuat keonaran di saat mereka sedang menunggu hasil pengumuman seperti ini.

"Hemm, besar kepala itu bukan sifat yang baik, Hatsune Miku."

"Kau yang besar kepala!"

"Miku," bisik Rin. Dia menarik malaikat palsu itu agar kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Tunda dulu pertengkaranmu dengan sensei. Aku tidak ingin kekacauan terjadi sebelum pengumuman."

"Tapi _dia_ yang mulai duluan!"

"Sst... Teto-sensei sudah selesai."

Ucapan Len benar. Guru konyol itu sudah kembali tenang dengan gaya manisnya.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, kecuali Hatsune Miku tentu saja. Dia sama sekali tidak menganggap penampilan Teto barusan itu bagus. Dia tidak boleh berbohong walaupun itu bertujuan menyenangkan hati Kasane Teto sekalipun.

"Kenapa tidak bertepuk tangan?"

Bulu kuduk Miku meremang ketika dia menyadari suara Kiyoteru berbisik tepat di telinganya. Dia bisa merasakan napas guru tampannya itu. "Aku hanya bersikap jujur. Penampilannya tidaklah sehebat itu."

Kiyoteru tertawa geli mendengar ucapan anak didiknya itu. Dia mengusap pelan kepala Miku. "Hatsune Miku, kau teralu jujur ya."

Miku menepis tangan gurunya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kiyoteru tajam. "Dengar, sensei, hanya karena aku mengakuimu—untuk sementara—sebagai guruku, tidak berarti kau boleh mengusap kepalaku!"

Rin hanya tersenyum penuh arti sementara Len sibuk berdoa semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Baiklah... saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, saat yang paling berdebar-debar—wow, hatiu bergemuruh, _dokin'-dokin'_... Saat pengumuman Pangeran dan Putri Festifal Budaya tahun ini. Aah... dan juga ada katagori guru paling disukai oleh semua murid. Hemm, terima kasih kepada Gakupo-sensei yang mengusulkan hal ini." Teto mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah kepala terong itu.

Semua orang mulai bisa mencium bau skandal disini.

"Guru genit!" komentar Miku.

"Hei, Nona Manis, jaga ucapanmu ya!" sahut Kiyoteru.

"Dengar, berhentilah memanggilku—"

"Pangeran Festifal Budaya tahun ini adalah pemuda yang sukses memainkan perannya sebagai _Hijikata Tosshiro _dari era _Shinsengumi_... Shion Kaito."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat mantan ketua OSIS Utaunoda periode lalu itu naik ke atas panggung. Wajahnya dipenuhi senyuman bahagia—berbeda sekali dengan yang dilihat Miku saat dia mengancamnya dengan tongkat _baseball_. Pemuda biru itu mengenakan seragam _shinsengumi_ dengan _katana_ di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Sehelai kain tipis diikatkan dibagian kepalanya yang rambutnya diberi kuncir satu—rambut palsu tentu saja.

Rin memandannya dengan decak kagum luar bisa. "Senpai memang tampan sekali!"

"Hei hei," tukas Len cepat. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya!"

Miku hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak peduli siapa Pangeran Festifal Budaya yang akan menjadi pasangannya di panggung kelak. Bukan masalah besar. Siapapun boleh menjadi pasangannya. Sebagai Putri Festifal Budaya, dia tidak akan protes.

Ya, Miku mengatakannya seolah dia pasti memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Kasane Teto memberikan buket mawar pada Kaito. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada murid sekeren Shion Kaito selama ini. Te-chan merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kyuuun~"

Kaito hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangan seolah dia artis yang sedang naik daun. "Terima kasih kepada semua yang memilihku. Aku merasa sangat senang."

"Baiklah... sekarang waktunya Te-chan menyebutkan nama pasanganmu, Putri Festifal Budaya." Guru itu tersenyum lebar. "Semuanya pasti berdebar-debar kan? _Dokin'-dokin'..._" Teto terkikik geli. "Putri Festifal Budaya kali ini adalah..."

Hatsune Miku tersenyum lebar dengan gaya malaikatnya. Lampu cahaya efek berputar-putar di bagian panggung lalu bergerak menuju para penonton—ke daerah tempatnya duduk.

Rin meremas tangannya sendiri sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Ayo ayo!"

Len masih berdoa di tempatnya. Kalau lampu itu tidak mengarah ke Miku, dia tidak bisa membayangkan nasib festifal budaya tahun ini. Miku pasti akan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Tenang saja, Len," si pirang itu bisa mendengar Miku berbisik ke arahnya. "Tentu saja aku yang menang."

Lampu itu masih berputar-putar dan akhirnya berhenti di dekat Miku.

Tapi _tidak_ menyorot Miku.

Mata Rin melebar tidak percaya.

Senyuman Miku hilang dari wajahnya.

Len menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat.

"Putri Festifal Budaya tahun ini jatuh pada..."

Sorakan mulai terdengar.

Len membuka matanya dan menyadari sinar lampu jatuh mengenai_nya_. Bukan di _sebelahnya_.

Bukan di tempat Miku duduk...

Matanya melebar tak percaya.

"...Kagamine Len!"

Daripada mendoakan nasib festifal budaya, sebaiknya Len mendoakan nasibnya sekarang karena hidupnya mungkin tidak akan bertahan lebih lama daripada malam ini.

_Tuhan, apakah aku masih bisa melihat matahari besok pagi?_

* * *

><p>Ox<strong>~TBC~<strong>xO

* * *

><p><strong>Curhat Author: nggak penting. jadi langsung ke tombol review aja yaa.<br>**sama seperti yang tercantum di berry blue, saya sedang menghadapi kepanitiaan wisuda oktober dengan kenangan wisuda april yang melekat jelas di dalam kepala. sayang, waktu sudah lama berlalu, kenangan itu juga semakin pudar, tapi entah kenapa perasaan itu tidak mau menghilang juga #random

dan... lagi panik serta bingung mau KP dimana... T_T  
>ingat, koneksi itu penting, terutama di negara seperti Indonesia... #nggakjelas<p>

dan... sedang bersiap kembali untuk menghadapi minggu uts...

**update selanjutnya, tergantung mood saya dalam menulis cerita yaa. :P**

__at least, thanks for reading. wish i can see you again in the next chapitre. ^^**  
><strong>_  
><em>


	6. Chapitre 6: Yeah, after all

****Disclaimer, Story, Warning, Rating**:** bisa dilihat di _Chaptire 1: New face. New Challenge._

**tidak terasa sudah dua tahun yah umurnya, sayangnya bahkan baru 6 chapter haha. **maaf atas lamanya update dan yah, terkadang seperti nggak ada niat buat ngelanjutin, tapi seriusan, memang porsi waktu buat ngetiknya sedikit sih.**  
><strong>

untuk orang-orang yang sudah memasukkan cerita ini ke dalam _favorite list_ dan _alert list_, yang sudah mereview chaptire 5 kemarin (Guest, Nekuro Yamikawa, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, Namika Tatsuya, Hiwazaki Evelyn, Kie2Kei, Mizumori Fumaira, Hana Arny Harada Ayumi-chan), **so much thanks~**

ini pendek, sungguh, saya merasa agak gimana gitu, tapi semoga tetap bisa menghibur. enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Yeah, after all... the second will be after the winner and <em>never<em> be the winner.**

* * *

><p>Semua mata tertuju padanya. Tepukan tangan mengiringi langkahnya. Sorakan kagum terdengar dari semua orang disana.<p>

Teto menjabat tangannya dengan senyuman hangat, tapi anehnya, badan Len masih mendingin seperti mayat.

Yeah, setidaknya dia akan menjadi mayat setelah turun dari panggung ini. Tidak diragukan lagi. Hatsune Miku pasti akan mencincang habis tubuhnya sehabis ini.

Bahkan dia sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya kelak.

_Rin, aku titip salam untuk Ayah dan Ibu. Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada mereka karena telah merawatku selama ini dengan sebaik-baiknya._

"Kyaaa~ manis sekali!" teriakan Teto membahana. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Imuut!"

Len menatap dirinya sendiri. Rin sukses mendadaninya seperti gadis mungil yang manis sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah _laki-laki_.

"Anoo... _Sensei_..." sahut Len, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya.

"Lihat, Pangeran Festifal, bukankah sang Putri terlihat sangat cantik?"

Kaito dari _shinsengumi_ menatap Len dengan terpukau. Sorot matanya melembut dengan diikuti oleh senyuman manis. "Ya, _Sensei_. Dia terlihat sangat cantik."

Semua orang bersorak dengan suka cita seolah mereka berdua, dua lelaki, satu _shinsengumi _dan satu lagi mengenakan pakaian berenda, adalah pasangan paling serasi di dunia ini. Tidakkah ada yang sadar? Kagamine Len masuk Utaunoda sebagai _laki-laki_! Yah, dia memang tidak begitu terkenal seperti kakak kembarnya sih, tapi seriusan deh, _masa nggak ada yang kenal Kagamine Len sebagai laki-laki_?!

Len memijit dahinya. Rasa pusing segera menjalari otaknya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa semua orang memilihnya dibandingkan Miku yang luar biasa?

Lantas, pemuda pirang itu teringat akan kejadian di kelas 2-3, dimana VY1 sangat memujanya. Apakah ini semua gara-gara tindakan VY1? Tidak... tentu saja tidak. Si aktris tidak akan punya kekuatan sebesar ini...

Lalu, dia teringat, sepanjang festifal berlangsung, dia berjalan-jalan dengan mengenakan seragam _maid_. Tidak... tentu saja tidak...

"Semua orang mengatakan kau adalah _maid_ yang sangat lucu dan manis." Teto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aura kejujuran dan tulus terpancar dari dirimu."

Demi Tuhan, bangsa, dan almamater, ini semua jelas kesalahan Kagamine Rin!

Len segera menatap tajam ke arah kakak kembarnya itu duduk, tapi segera memalingkan wajah begitu ingat bahwa penyebab kematian malam ini juga duduk di sebelah kakaknya. Menatap sebal ke arah Rin artinya menatap sebal ke arah Miku—dari jarak sejauh itu, tidak bisa dipastikan siapa memandang siapa—dan itu justru akan mempercepat waktu kematiannya.

Oh, Len... Pemuda pirang itu bahkan sudah bisa melihat kilasan duo malaikat penyabut nyawa dengan kuping anjing dan kelinci yang berasal dari divisi anak—tunggu, memangnya berapa usia Kagamine Len saat cerita ini dibuat?

Yaa... dia juga bisa melihat gaya konyol mereka dan pertengkaran mereka saat mengatakan nama duo mereka: _negiramen_, oh... betapa itu mengingatkan Len pada Miku sang malaikat dari neraka. Mungkin mereka saling terkait—Miku pasti cocok dengan sabit tajam dibandingkan tongkat _baseball_nya.

"Tidak... umm... Teto-_sensei_, maksudku, ada yang ingin kukatakan..."

Teto menatapnya dengan pandangan: "oke, manis, cepat katakan atau aku akan menculikmu saat ini juga".

Apakah semua orang bisa salah paham separah ini? Dia memang tidak terkenal seperti Miku yang ganas atau Rin yang pengurus OSIS, tapi _tidakkah ada orang yang tahu kalau dia laki-laki_?! Demi Tuhan, bangsa, dan almamater! Len benci kebodohan yang terjadi di Utaunoda!

"Anoo... ettoo..."

"Len! Len! Len! Len!" sorakan dari bangku penonton mulai terdengar.

Rasa gugupnya semakin terasa. "Ettoo..."

"Yaaa?" Teto tersenyum makin lebar dan mengulurkan _mic_nya pada Len.

Len menarik napas panjang. Dia harus berani untuk melindungi nyawanya sendiri kali ini. Tangannya segera meraih _mic_ dari tangan Teto dan dalam satu tarikan napas, dia berteriak dengan sepenuh tenaga. "AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!"

Hening. Semua suara di lapangan utama Akademi Utaunoda mendadak hilang seolah terdapat alat penyedot jeritan yang pernah muncul di _Monster Inc_ berhasil menangkap semua jeritan dan memasukkannya ke tabung berwarna kuning.

Len dapat merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Dia tidak mengerti lagi mana yang lebih penting dari merusak momen indah tadi ataukah melindungi nyawanya sendiri.

"Terima kasih!" Dan setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Len menyerahkan _mic_nya kepada Teto dan turun kembali menuju tempat duduknya.

Beratus-ratus mata menatapnya.

Menelanjanginya dengan berbagai sorot penuh makna.

Tapi Kagamine Len tidak mau peduli akan itu semua. Setidaknya, dengan barusan, dia berhasil melindungi diri dari kekuatan mengerikan yang dimiliki oleh Hatsune Miku.

Bahkan ketika dia sampai ke tempat duduknya sendiri, Miku tidak mau menatapnya. Gadis itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal seolah menahan semua kekesalannya. Hanya Rin yang mengelus kepala Len dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat "selamat karena telah berani turun dari atas sana" yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menghibur hati Len sendiri.

Keheningan itu masih bertahan sekitar lima menit. Semua orang sibuk menatap Len dengan tidak percaya bahwa Putri Festifal Utaunoda tahun ini adalah laki-laki. Oh, salahkan siapa kalau penampilan Len selama festifal memang sangat mirip seperti anak perempuan hingga semua orang tertipu karenanya.

"Umm..." Akhirnya suara Teto mulai terdengar lagi. "Ettooo... Kaito_-kun_, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kostummu ini?"

Semua orang tentu saja merasa aneh dengan ucapan Teto barusan yang kelihatannya berusaha menganggap kejadian barusan itu tidak ada.

"Ya, _Sensei_. Aku merasa sangat bangga karena bisa memerankan _Hijikata Tosshiro_ yang hebat. Sebagai salah satu tokoh sejarah bangsa Jepang di era Tokugawa, _Shinsengumi_ jelas adalah organisasi elit yang sangat hebat!"

Semua orang kelihatannya berusaha menganggap kejadian tadi tidak ada.

"Hoo... begitu ya... Te-_chan_ pikir pasti gadis yang akan menjadi Putri Festifal Budaya tahun ini akan merasa sangatsangatsangatsangatsangat beruntung! Tehee~"

Dan sorakan mulai ramai terdengar kembali, memenuhi setiap penjuru lapangan Utaunoda. Semua orang mulai tertawa kembali. Semua orang mulai sibuk menerka-nerka siapa yang menjadi Putri Festifal Budaya tahun ini.

"Kau tidak penasaran, Len?" seru Rin yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Menurutmu kira-kira siapa yang akan jadi Putrinya?"

Len menatap kakak kembarnya dengan ekspresi datar. Apakah dia juga harus ikut berpura-pura seolah kejadian dia naik ke atas panggung tadi tidak terjadi?

_Oh yaa, Len, tentu saja. Kau harus pura-pura agar kau bisa melihat matahari terbit keesokan harinya. Anggap saja kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi serta omong kosong belaka!_

"Ya, Rin! Aku juga penasaran sekali!"

"Benar-benar!" Rin mengangguk cepat. "Tapi jelas, aku mengunggukan Miku sebagai Putri Festifal Budaya tahun ini! Kamu jelas sependapat denganku kan?"

_Ini adalah obrolan tanpa arah yang sama sekali tidak berguna!_ "Ya! Itu benar! Aku juga mengusulkan Miku!"

"Berhentilah bicara atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu, Len!"

Terbukti, salah bicara bisa membuat nyawa Len melayang malam ini juga.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Hatsune-_chan_." Suara berat menyela pikiran Len. Hiyama Kiyoteru kembali mendekatkan diri ke arah Miku dan mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. "Mereka hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Hatsune-_chan_!"

Miku segera menepis tangan wali kelasnya, membalikkan wajahnya, dan menatap mata coklat Kiyoteru dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Teralu dekat hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan hembusan napas satu dengan yang lainnya. "_Sensei_, aku nggak peduli dengan apapun yang sedang coba kau katakan!"

"Lantas," Kiyoteru tersenyum, "kenapa kau sengaja membalikkan wajahmu untuk menatap wajahku hingga kita terlihat seperti orang yang akan berciuman?"

Miku segera mengangkat tangan kanannya, tapi Kiyoteru lebih cepat. Dengan tangan kirinya, dia menahan tangan gadis itu agar tetap berada di atas paha Miku sendiri. "Duduklah dengan manis, Hatsune-_chan_. Kau tidak ingin merusak imej malaikatmu bukan?"

"Jangan berpikir karena kau seorang guru kau bisa memerintahku!" Miku menggeram.

"Aku tidak memerintahmu, Hatsune-_chan_." Kiyoteru menarik kembali tangannya, masih dengan tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala murid didiknya. "Kau akan terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan jika kau bisa mengatur emosimu."

"Jadi... sekarang waktunya untuk mengumumkan nama Putri Festifal Budaya tahun ini! Kyaa!"

Len meremas tangannya dan melirik wajah Miku. Semoga! Semoga kali ini nama Mikulah yang keluar! _Tolong, Tuhan! Kumohon! Jangan biarkan gadis lain mengalami nasib sama seperti nasibku malam ini!_

"Inilah saatnya, Len!" Rin memekik.

Miku menatap lurus ke arah panggung. Wajahnya datar dengan tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan 'seandaiknya Teto tidak menyebut namanya malam ini, dia akan langsung menghancurkan festifal budaya tahun ini!'.

Len sibuk meringkuk berdoa. Rin sibuk tersenyum lebar menyemangati Miku. Kaito sibuk berpose layaknya orang bodoh. Dan author sibuk mencari ide segar untuk cerita barunya. Dan pembaca sibuk membaca susunan kalimat penjelasan bodoh yang tak bermakna.

"Kau pantas jadi Putri itu, Hatsune-_chan_!" bisik Kiyoteru hangat, begitu dekat dengan telinga Miku hingga membuat gadis itu kembali menatap wajah tampan wali kelasnya yang baru.

"Aku akan mencekikmu!" Ancamnya dengan suara rendah.

Kiyoteru tersenyum.

Lampu berputar di sekeliling mereka.

"Karena kau memang sangat manis luar biasa sepanjang hari ini berlangsung, Hatsune-_chan_!"

Dan jatuh tepat di atas Miku, memberikan efek bayangan redup di sekelilingnya.

"Hatsune Miku!"

Len tersenyum lebar sambil mengucapkan puji syukur ke Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Rin bertepuk tangan dengan riang. Kaito segera mengigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali takdirnya yang akan berperan sebagai pasangan dari gadis ganas itu. Author masih sibuk berkutat dengan keyboard laptopnya untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Pembaca lagi-lagi hanya bisa melongo karena penjelasan tidak masuk akal ini.

"Benar kan ucapanku?" Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut.

Miku memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum lebar dengan gaya yang amat sangat manis. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju panggung dengan langkah gemulai, memesona, serta anggun. Tidak ada yang tidak terpukau oleh pesona darinya. Betapa semua orang seketika langsung menyetujui Hatsune Miku pantas menjadi Putri Festifal Budaya Utaunoda tahun ini.

Dan festifal itu berjalan dengan baik hingga pengumuman terakhir.

Dan Len tidak bisa untuk tidak berhenti mensyukuri bahwa dia masih bisa melihat sinar bulan dan bernapas lega.

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Hingar bingar musik memenuhi langit malam itu. Bintang sengaja bersembunyi, tak terlihat seolah ragu untuk berdansa bersama dengan ratusan murid Utaunoda malam itu.<p>

Festifal seni Utaunoda terselamatkan malam itu. Semua wajib bersembah sujud penuh terima kasih kepada Hatsune Miku, gadis yang kemudian dapat meredam semua emosinya karena, yah, toh dia sudah menjadi Putri Festifal Seni Utaunoda malam itu. Pemuda berambut biru gelap yang menjadi Pangeran—seseorang yang wajib bersanding dengannya—dibuat meringsut penuh rasa takut. Mereka berdua bahkan memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk lebih akrab dari sekedar kedua insan yang saling membenci. Itu skenario yang telah ditetapkan author—ups, anggap saja itu adalah skenario yang telah ditetapkan Tuhan.

Rin tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Syukukurlah semuanya berjalan dengan baik."

"Aku hampir mati terbunuh hari ini gara-gara kau, Rin!" Len menggeram, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum juga ketika melihat Miku mendekati mereka dengan senyuman secerah malaikat. Sungguh, jika sahabat mereka ingin membuang predikat kekasarannya, mereka yakin Miku akan masuk ke dalam jajaran gadis paling ingin dikencani di Utaunoda.

Sayangnya, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menjelma sebagai setan alih-alih malaikat.

"Aku senaaaaaang sekali hari ini!" sahut Miku riang.

Sungguh, semua orang akan bersyukur karena hal itu.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau menang taruhan dengan _Sensei_?"

"Ah! Benar juga! Aku harus mempermalukannya!"

Terbukti, Miku memenangkan tantangannya sementara Kiyoteru bahkan tidak masuk finalis guru-guru yang paling keren. Si terong ungu mantan wali kelas mereka yang memesona yang memenangkannya. Sejujurnya, Miku merasa itu konyol, tapi berkat terong itu dia menang. Jadi, dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memberi hadiah kecil pada mantan wali kelasnya (yang kelihatannya akan menjadi bencana bagi Gakupo ketika menerima kadonya).

Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sosok wali kelas barunya itu. Dan ketika dia menemukan laki-laki itu berdiri di tengah lapangan, tepat di dekat air mancur Utaunoda yang berkelip-kerlip memantulkan cahaya malam, dia segera berlari tanpa perlu memberitahu kedua sahabatnya.

Len memperhatikan Miku pergi sambil melirik Rin. "Nggak apa-apa nih?"

"Yap."

"_Sensei _bisa mati dibunuhnya lho."

"Ayolah, Len! Miku sedang dalam _mode_ malaikat sekarang, nggak mungkin kan malaikat bisa membunuh orang?"

"Bisa saja, karena kalaupun Miku berubah jadi malaikat, dia bakalan jadi malaikat penyabut nyawa tahu."

Rin tertawa.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Kagamine_-chan_?"

Dua kembar pirang itu menoleh dan menemukan pemuda perak berbalut blazer dengan pita merah—sungguh mirip dandanan Detektif Conan dengan rambut dicat.

"Dengan siapa maksudnya, _Senpai_?" Rin balas bertanya. "Karena sungguh, Len_-chan _juga sangat manis malam ini."

"Kau yang dimaksud, Rin! Berhentilah memutar balikkan fakta kalau aku perempuan!" Len menatap tajam kakak kembarnya. Kemudian, dia beralih pada pemuda perak yang sebelumnya salah mengenalinya sebagai kakaknya. "Piko-_senpai_, tolong, aku tidaklah semirip itu dengan kakakku ketika mengenakkan baju cewek! Jadi, jangan salah menggodaku!"

Piko tersenyum tipis sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Entahlah, cinta membuatku buta."

_Tidak, justru membuatmu tampak idiot!_

Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya dan seniornya yang buta. Dan seolah kesialan belum berhenti datang padanya, begitu banyak sosok pemuda lain yang datang menghampirinya untuk mengajak Len berdansa.

Len mengatupkan giginya sambil memaksakan senyum. Apakah semua laki-laki di Utaunoda ini memang buta atau teralu depresi untuk mengajak cewek yang sesungguhnya sih?!

"Seriusan deh..." Len menatap mereka semua. "AKU INI COWOK WOY!"

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Miku merapikan roknya ketika dia sudah mendekati sang target. Ayolah, dia harus terlihat benar-benar manis agar gurunya itu percaya kalau dia telah memenangkan taruhan itu tanpa tipu muslihat apapun (yang sebenarnya 100% tipu muslihat belaka).<p>

Dia tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan dengan anggun mendekatinya. "_Sensei_!" panggilnya dengan nada menggoda.

Mata mereka bertemu saat Kiyoteru menoleh padanya. Bola mata coklat eboni yang gelap namun memancarkan kehangatan serta merta mampu membuat Miku seolah lupa pada kenyataan. Dia segera mengusir pikiran bodoh itu. _Pasti ini tipu muslihatnya! Jangat tertipu, Miku, jangan tertipu!_

"Hatsune_-chan_," laki-laki itu tersenyum, "kau sungguh sangat cantik malam ini."

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah Putri Festifal Utaunoda!"

"Hemm, kau mengimplikasikan bahwa karena kau Putri makanya kau cantik?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, maksudku, pada dasarnya kau memang sangat cantik dari dulu. Seandainya saja sifatmu sedikit bisa dirubah."

"_You wish_!"

Kiyoteru tertawa. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kepadaku di tengah malam penuh suasana romantis ini? Mengajakku berdansa?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" seru Miku cepat. "Seriusan deh, lebih baik aku mati daripada melakukan hal yang nggak guna kayak gitu!"

Sosok berambut coklat itu mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengajakmu berdansa?"

Miku menyipitkan matanya, memandang penuh curiga, menebak-nebak apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh wali kelasnya itu. "Aku tahu!" Dia berkata dengan yakin. "Kau pasti ingin mempermalukan aku dengan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau aku tidak bisa berdansa kan? Duuuh, sayang sekali, aku adalah penari paling lincah yang pernah ada di dunia ini tahu! Bahkan _Isadora Duncan_, penari yang katanya paling hebat di dunia akan mengaku kalah seandainya saja dia tidak mati tercekik oleh syalnya!"

"Kau menyukai hal-hal yang berbau sadis," Kiyoteru kembali tersenyum.

"Makanya, _Sensei_ lebih baik menjauh dariku sebelum apa yang _Sensei _takutkan dapat terjadi pada _Sensei_!"

Kiyoteru justru tersenyum makin lebar kemudian menundukkan badannya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Putri?"

"Aku akan menginjak kakimu selama kita berdansa!" sahut Miku yakin.

"Kita lihat saja, Putri."

Miku memutar bola matanya kemudian meletakkan jemarinya di atas tangan Kiyoteru. Wali kelasnya itu balas tersenyum kemudian mengenggam jemari itu. Ada rasa hangat yang mampu mengimbangi udara malam yang dingin, namun Miku menolak untuk mengatakannya.

Kiyoteru membimbing Miku menuju dekat air mancur. "Kau tahu, Miku_-chan_, ada sesuatu yang bisa muncul ketika seseorang berdansa."

"Hemm... firasat kematian?" balas Miku dengan ekspresi datar.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tertawa hangat lalu memposisikan tangan kirinya pada pinggang gadis di hadapannya sementara tangan kanannya membimbing menuju putaran pelan yang indah. "Perasaan sayang," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Perasaan sayang untuk membunuh secepat mungkin." Miku mencibir. "Dengar, Guru Bodoh, aku menang dalam taruhan kali ini jadi—"

"Kau sungguh berpikir kalau kau menang, Hatsune_-chan_?" Alis Kiyoteru terangkat sebelah. "Apakah kau yakin?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bukankah sudah jelas," senyuman itu makin melebar, "pemenang selalu yang pertama bukan?"

"Aku yang pertama—"

"Setelah Kagamine Len_-kun_."

Miku berhenti bergerak. Seolah, ada seseorang di luar sana yang menekan tombol _pause_ layaknya di film _Click_. Dansa mereka berhenti, namun otak Miku tidak berhenti. Gerigi-gerigi pikirannya terus bergerak, mencerna ucapan sosok di hadapannya ke dalam logika yang mampu dimengerti olehnya.

Hatsune Miku adalah Putri Festifal Utaunoda tahun ini. Dia mendapatkan buket bunga. Dia mendapatkan selendang dengan gelar itu tertulis disana. Dia mendapatkan tepukan tangan. Dia naik ke atas panggung dan melambaikan tangan ke semua orang. _Dia adalah pemenangnya bukan?_

Kiyoteru memajukan wajahnya, berbisik pelan di telinga gadis hijau kebiruan itu. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan rasa puas yang sangat berlebihan. "Seandainya Len_-kun_ bukan laki-laki, dialah Putri Festifal Utaunoda—"

"Tapi Len laki-laki!" tegas Miku kesal.

"Karena dia mengaku dia laki-laki, maka kaulah yang menjadi Putri Festifal Utaunoda. Tidak bisakah kau lihat perbedaannya, Hatsune_-chan_?"

Miku mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau juara kedua, Hatsune_-chan_," Kiyoteru berkata lambat-lambat dengan tekanan di setiap kata yang dilontarkannya. "Pemenang adalah juara pertama. Yang kedua tidak mungkin bisa jadi yang pertama. Kesimpulannya, kau bukan pemenang!"

Miku menarik paksa tangannya, menatap tajam laki-laki berkacamata itu. "Kau mau bersikap curang karena—"

"Tidak, Hatsune_-chan_. Aku tidak akan curang dalam setiap taruhan kita." Dia tertawa pelan. "Jadi, karena aku tidak menjadi Guru Paling Populer dan kau tidak menjadi Putri Festifal, artinya tidak ada yang memenangkan taruhan ini."

"Kau benar-benar—"

Suara Miku terpotong saat lagu yang mengalun berubah menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih meriah.

"Bagaimana kalau dansa terakhir sebelum malam ini selesai, Hatsune_-chan_?" Kiyoteru kembali mengulurkan tangannya. "Sebelum Sang Malaikat kembali ke Neraka."

"Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau!" geram Miku dan gadis itu menepis tangan Kiyoteru. "Ini belum berakhir, Guru Bodoh!"

"Oh, tentu saja." Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau berakhir sekarang, semuanya akan terasa sangat membosankan, bukan?"

Miku mengangkat telunjuknya dan menatap tajam wali kelasnya yang super menyebalkan. "Kau akan menyesal karena telah membuat masalah dengan Hatsune Miku, _banchou _Utaunoda!" Dan kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

Kiyoteru tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada gadis yang berjalan cepat menjauhinya. Dia menunggu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya terdengar suara berat berlogat asing yang menjawab panggilannya. "Hai, Bruno. Umm, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa menyusulmu ke Barcelona minggu depan."

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang memangnya? Bukannya kau cuma magang mengajar selama satu bulan kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau menjadi guru bukan hal yang menyenangkan! Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket dan paspor buatmu, _Baka_!"

Sosok berkacamata itu tertawa sambil memperhatikan gadis bergaun putih berjalan cepat dengan aura membunuh. "Ada hal menarik yang bisa kulihat saat menjadi guru disini."

"Aaah... aku tahu-aku tahu. Anak presedir pasti dapat keistimewaan kan? Kau tidak mau melepaskan semua itu setelah kau merasakan kenikmatannya. Ckck..."

"Aku tidak menggunakan statusku untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, Bruno. Itu prinsip yang selalu kupegang sampai kapan pun juga." Mata coklatnya masih mengikuti saat gadis itu berusaha menendang pasangan yang sedang berdansa untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. "

"_Yeah_, _I got it_. Kau bukan sekedar manusia biasa, kau seorang Hiyama." Terdengar suara tawa. "Tapi apa yang menarik di Jepang sih? Udara panas? Lalu lintas padat? Suara nyaring yang dapat menghancurkan telinga?"

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kau temui di Spanyol, Bruno." Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya bermain-main kan?"

"Aku berpikir sial sekali murid yang kau ajar!"

"Yap! Sudah ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal yang sama seperti kau barusan."

"Hoo... diakah yang membuatmu berubah pikiran untuk lebih memilih Jepang dibandingkan Barcelona?"

Bibir itu kembali membentuk lengkungan senyum bagaikan bulan sabit di hamparan langit berbintang. "Mungkin saja."

"Hemm... _well, I guess you have make a decision._ Aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun lagi, _Man_, tapi seriusan, jangan teralu mengusilinya atau kau akan benar-benar dibenci."

"Justru disitu daya tariknya, Bruno."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Suara tawa kembali terdengar. "Syukurlah, kau terdengar senang dan santai." Jeda sejenak. "Aku seolah kembali bicara dengan Hiyama Kiyoteru dua tahun yang lalu, kau tahu, sebelum kau kehilangan hatimu."

Senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya. Mendadak, hingar bingar musik seolah meninggalkan dirinya. "Yap, _isn't great_?"

"Uh-huh. Kabari aku ketika kau sudah bosan. Barcelona akan selalu menerimamu, _Man_."

"_Gracias, _Bruno. _Bye_." Dan dia menutup ponselnya.

* * *

><p>Ox<strong>~TBC~<strong>xO

* * *

><p><strong>Curhat Author: nggak penting. jadi langsung ke tombol review aja yaa.<br>**pas baca yang di chapitre 5, baru nyadar kalau itu pas bulan oktober dan sekarang udah april, sungguh, jeda waktunya bisa dibuat untuk ngejer wisuda haha.

dan untunglah masalah KP sudah terselesaikan yeay!

dan... sedang bersiap kembali untuk menghadapi minggu uas (sayangnya Gintama justru lebih menarik daripada buku, catatan, dan slide kuliah hemm)

yang pernah baca Fullmoon wo Sagashite, inget Negiramen kan? **;P**

dan kira-kira apa yang dulu terjadi pada Kiyoteru yah? hemm, penasaran? hehe

**update selanjutnya, tergantung mood saya dalam menulis cerita yaa. :P  
><strong>

__at least, thanks for reading. wish i can see you again in the next chapitre. ^^__


	7. Chapitre 7: The worst thing

****Disclaimer, Story, Warning, Rating**:** bisa dilihat di _Chaptire 1: New face. New Challenge._

terima kasih kepada **Kamikura39, 18, Light Usagi, , Hikari-me, VermieHans, Mizumori Fumaira, Nekuro Yamikawa **yang udah nyempetin diri buat ngasih review di chapitre yang lalu **;)**

dan tentunya **so much thanks~ **buat** kamu **yang udah buka halaman ini** ;***

ini pendek, sungguh, saya merasa agak gimana gitu, tapi semoga tetap bisa menghibur. enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7: Find the worst thing about you, Bastard!<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu berlari dengan kecepatan konstan di trek lari. Rambutnya yang panjang kali ini dikuncir satu ke belakang agar dia bisa bebas berlari tanpa perlu menyingkirkan rambutnya yang kadang terasa menganggu.<p>

Tepuk tangan memberi semangat terdengar dari lapangan. Semua bersemangat mendukung gadis itu berlari. Yah, meskipun alasan mereka mendukung bisa bermacam-macam. Bisa satu: karena mereka takut kena pukulan tongkat baseball kesayangannya. Bisa dua: karena mereka dipaksa. Bisa tiga: karena mereka anggota klub baseball yang sedang mendukung ketua mereka. Bisa empat: karena memang mereka sahabat gadis itu.

Kelihatannya kebanyakan memiliki alasan nomor satu dan dua. Kenyatannya yang memakai alasan empat hanyalah si dua kembar pirang—si pirang berbando dan si pirang dikuncir.

Tepat di putaran terakhir, Miku mengungguli semua lawannya. Gadis itu masih belari dengan cepat dengan napas teratur. Tidak ada kesulitan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Dia sudah biasa melakukan latihan ini setiap pagi.

"Empat belas menit tiga belas detik," sahut pembimbing klub baseball, seorang guru perempuan bernama Sakine Meiko. "Lebih cepat lima belas detik dari yang sebelumnya, Hatsune-san."

"Tentu saja, _Sensei_." Miku tersenyum puas. Dia berjalan menuju tempat si kembar pirang.

"Selamat. Enam putaran, dua koma empat kilometer, dalam waktu empat belas menit," sahut Rin sambil menyerahkan handuk Miku. "Kau berhasil naik dari waktumu yang kemarin."

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku siapa? Aku adalah Hatsune Miku, _banchou _Utaunoda!"

Len memutar bola matanya. Dia sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata kebanggan Miku itu. "_Omedeto_..."

"_Arigatou_, Len!" Miku tersenyum sekilas lalu mengambil tempat minumnya dari Len, meminumnya sampai air di dalamnya tinggal setengah.

"Hei, pelajaran pertama hari ini pelajaran Kiyoteru-_sensei_ kan?"

Alis Miku terangkat. Dia mengusap sisa air di bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Yeah. Aku benci dia."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau bisa kalah darinya, Miku. Dua kali bahkan." Len menatap wajah Miku datar. "Kukira cuma orang _itu_ saja yang bisa mengalahkanmu."

Miku segera memberikan tatapan tajam pada Len karena mengingatkannya pada dua kejadian yang dibencinya. Dia masih mengingat jelas pertarungannya kemarin dengan wali kelas barunya. Pertarungannya kemarin mirip dengan pertarungan antara alien dan kelompok _Gantz_. Tentu saja yang jadi aliennya itu Kiyoteru. Miku pasti jadi tokoh utama kan?!

Tidak. Miku harus mendapat peran baik (walau sebenarnya tidak) supaya cerita ini masih bisa berlanjut sebagaimana mestinya. Kalau tidak begitu, author bisa dilempar tongkat baseballnya.

Oke. Kembali lagi ke pinggir lapangan tadi. Miku yang memiliki sifat bandel tingkat tinggi ini sedang memikirkan suatu cara agar guru barunya itu bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Dia benci kekalahan. Apalagi dikalahkan oleh tokoh baru yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit ke sekolahnya.

Rin melirik Len sekilas. Kedua kembar itu saling bertukar pikiran lewat kedua bola mata mereka.

Rin menyipitkan matanya: _aku merasa Miku sedang memikirkan suatu rencana._

Len juga balas menyipitkan matanya: _tentu saja. Sudah bisa dipastikan bukan? Gadis Ganas itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu supaya sensei bertekuk lutut dihadapannya._

Rin tersenyum: _yap. Tapi aku yakin, seberapa pun briliannya rencana Miku untuk menjatuhkan sensei, aku yakin rencana itu pasti akan gagal._

Len mengerutkan dahinya: _kenapa bisa berpikir begitu? Karena Miku bodoh dan Sensei pintar, begitu?_

Senyum Rin hilang dari wajahnya: _kau memang tidak secerdas diriku, ya Len._

"Apa maksudmu, Rin?!" seru Len tiba-tiba.

Miku segera menatapnya heran. "Hah? Memangnya tadi kau bicara apa pada Len, Rin?"

"Tidak ada." Rin tersenyum polos. Peringatan: percakapan tadi hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dua kembar identik yang memiliki ikatan yang sangat erat seperti si kembar Kagamine. Ah ya, termasuk author juga bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Kalau tidak begitu nanti cerita ini cuma bisa diisi oleh perubahan ekspresi si manis Rin dan si imut Len. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah cerita tidak mungkin berlanjut.

Oke. Kembali lagi ke Miku yang masih memikirkan suatu cara untuk mengalahkan gurunya.

Rin menepuk pundak Len: _ini kontak batin. Jangan tiba-tiba bicara kalau kau tidak mau dianggap aneh, Len._

Len balas menatap mata Rin: _habisnya, Rin jahat sekali! Hhh... Jadi, kau mau memberitahu alasan kenapa kau yakin sensei pasti menang melawan Miku?_

Rin tersenyum: _berani bayar berapa?_

"Ah, Rin! Kau curang!"

"Hah?" Lagi-lagi pikiran Miku terputus secara tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak nggak jelas gitu sih, Len? Menganggu tahu! Menganggu!"

Rin terkikik geli sementara Len segera balas menatap kakak kembarnya dengan tajam. _Aku benci padamu!_

_Tapi aku sayang padamu, adik kembarku yang manis!_

Len berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan melewati Miku. "Aku duluan ke kelas!"

"Dia marah?" tanya Miku pada Rin.

Si pirang berbando tersenyum. "Tidak. Hanya sedikit ngambek. Len manis sekali kan ya?"

"Aku lama-lama bisa kasihan pada Len tahu! Kau teralu sering mengusilinya!"

"Karena Len imut sekali makanya aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengusilinya!"

Miku tersenyum aneh. Dari kecil, dia sudah biasa melihat pemandangan dimana Len marah karena dibodoh-bodohi oleh kakak kembarnya. Hubungan mereka yang akrab kadang membuat Miku merasa iri. Dia juga ingin memiliki saudara laki-laki yang imut seperti Len. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin Len saja yang jadi saudaranya... bukannya orang _itu_.

"Miku," panggil Rin karena gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu melamun.

"Ah, apa?"

"Sudah dapat ide untuk mengalahkan _Sensei_?"

"Belum."

"Kau bisa cari kelemahannya kan?"

"Ah!" seru Miku kaget. "Kau benar, Rin!"

Rin mengedipkan matanya dengan tidak percaya. Bukankah sudah biasa dalam pertarungan untuk mencari kelemahan lawan? Agak curang sih memang, tapi itu termasuk metode yang bisa digunakan kalau kau ingin menang dari seseorang. Hanya saja, kenapa gadis yang ingin jadi _banchou _Utaunoda malah tidak tahu konsep seperti itu? Apa orang ini bo... maksudnya _agak_ lambat dalam berpikir ya?

"Masalahnya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara kau mengetahuinya..." lanjut Rin.

"Mudah saja!"

"Hah?" Rin terpaksa menarik kata-katanya tadi. Miku yang baru saja mendapat ide langsung mengetahui metode paling tepat untuk mencari kelemahan guru barunya. Ternyata gadis itu _cukup_ pintar juga.

Miku tersenyum lebar. "Kita buntuti saja guru baru itu. Kita amati dia. Kita tangkap dia saat dia sedang lengah."

_Buntuti?! Amati?! Tangkap?!_

Rin menatap Miku datar. "Memangnya kau _stalker_ apa?! Lagipula butuh berapa tahun kalau kau menggunakan cara kuno seperti itu?!" teriak Rin kesal.

"Aah! Mana kutahu! Tidak ada yang tahu kalau tidak dicoba kan?!" Miku membela ide _brilian_nya.

Kadang, Rin bertanya-tanya kenapa Miku yang menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini... Apa memang tokoh utama cerita ini agak bodoh atau bagaimana ya sebenarnya...

Rin menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa kau tidak coba tanya ahli gosip Utaunoda?"

"Ahli gosip Utaunoda? Akita Neru maksudmu?" Ekspresi Miku langsung berubah. "Memangnya kau tidak punya ide lain selain harus bertemu _hikikomori _itu?!"

"Dibandingkan harus menjadi _stalker_, kurasa punyaku jauh lebih baik." Rin diam sebentar saat Miku mencoba berpikir. "Jadi?"

Miku mengangguk pelan. "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mengalahkan guru sialan itu!"

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu memegang tongkat baseballnya dan berteriak dengan suara keras. "Apa maumu sih, Akita Neru?!"<p>

Gadis lainnya yang sedang duduk di hadapan gadis ganas tadi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakannya. "Kau tahu harganya. Aku tidak takut denganmu. Puas?"

"Memang begitu, Miku." Sekarang giliran gadis pirang berbando yang bicara. Tangannya menepuk pundak gadis berkuncir dua sangar tadi. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain kan?"

"Tapi, Rin, lima ribu yen untuk satu informasi guru baru itu kemahalan!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Akita Neru itu tersenyum ala pedagang. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan sekarang duduk di atas meja. Sesungguhnya, dia adalah murid di tahun ketiganya dengan penampilan amat mencolok. Rambut pirang panjang serta selalu memakai mantel berbulu berwarna kuning terang.

Dia dikenal sebagai ahli informasi di Utaunoda. Kau bisa bertanya apapun padanya dan dia akan menjawab jika ada imbalan yang setimpal.

Neru selalu berkata kepada semua pelanggannya: _"Semuanya memiliki tarif yang harus dibayar. Aku tidak akan mengambil lebih dan aku tidak akan mengambil kurang."_

Sungguh, gayanya sudah sok seperti pemilik toko pengabul semua keinginan.

Bahkan sempat beredar isu kalau Akita Neru memiliki soal ujian akhir semester lalu yang dijualnya dengan harga lima puluh ribu yen. Tentu saja, tidak sedikit orang yang menggunakan jasanya yang sangat berguna. Mulai informasi kecil mengenai orang yang kau suka, informasi mengenai kelemahan musuh terbesarmu, sampai urusan akademik. Kau cukup datang ke Akita Neru dan bernegosiasi dengannya.

Slogan yang sudah dikenal dari informan yang satu itu: datang dan tanyalah apapun padaku maka aku akan menjawabnya jika kau bisa membayarku.

Kembali lagi ke situasi tegang antara Neru dan Miku.

"Mana yang lebih baik, kau kalah terus oleh Hiyama-_sensei_ atau kau bayar lima ribu yen dan kau menang?"

Miku menggembungkan pipinya. "Menendang bokongnya tanpa perlu mengeluarkan sepeser pun!"

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Hatsune-san." Gadis bernama Akita Neru itu mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya ke samping. Matanya yang kuning terang menatap Miku datar. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman khas salesman yang sedang menjual barang. "Informasi dariku sangat berharga. Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal. Lagipula, harga segitu itu sudah kupotong dari yang sebelumnya karena ini pertama kalinya kau datang padaku."

"Bagaimana kalau informasimu tidak memuaskanku?"

Neru tersenyum lebar. "Tidak akan! Karena aku adalah informan paling handal di Ikibukuro dan—" Neru memotong kalimatnya dan dia diam sebentar.

"Hah?"

Neru mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ups... maksudku adalah... karena aku adalah informan paling handal di Utaunoda!"

Rin diam memperhatikan pertarungan tatapan mata antara si gadis yang dikenal paling ganas di Utaunoda dan gadis yang dikenal tahu segala hal di Utaunoda. Ada kilatan listrik yang muncul di keduanya dan mampu menyalakan generator industri perfilman di Jepang.

_Teralu berlebihan._

"Kenapa kau mau memberikan informasi penting kepada orang lain?" tanya Miku datar. Matanya menyipit tajam. "Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu."

Neru melompat berdiri di hadapan Miku. Tangannya di masukkan ke dalam sakunya dan dia maju mendekati gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar. "_Datte, watashi wa hito o aishite aishite aishite desu_."

Si pirang berbando melirik Neru. Hatinya berbisik pelan: gadis ini jauh lebih berbahaya daripada yang pernah dibayangkannya.

"Kau mencintai manusia?" bisik Rin.

"Yap. Aku benar-benar cinta manusia! Manusia adalah makhluk paling menarik di dunia ini!" Neru masih tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, bagaimana Hatsune-san? Mau bekerja denganku atau tidak?"

Tongkat baseball putih itu tiba-tiba terayun ke kepala Neru dan berhenti tepat lima senti dari kepala gadis pirang itu. Miku tersenyum lebar. "Setuju. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti siang dengan uangnya."

Miku membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas seniornya itu dengan santai. Rin mengikuti langkahnya. Sebelum mereka mencapai pintu keluar, Miku merasakan ada sesuatu yang dilempar ke arahnya. Spontan, dia berbalik, dan menangkap bola baseball di tangannya.

"Sebagai balasan karena sudah mengancamku tadi," seru Neru datar. "Tanda tangani bola itu dan berikan kepadaku!"

"Hee... kenapa? Apa salah satu klienmu juga butuh tanda tangan Hatsune Miku yang hebat?"

"Tidak juga sebenarnya." Neru tersenyum. "Siapa tahu _onmyouji_ yang mereka sewa memerlukannya untuk mengutukmu."

Rin melirik wajah Miku yang memasang ekspresi penuh semangat. Seandainya gadis ganas itu tidak membutuhkan informasi dari Neru, Rin yakin sekarang pasti Miku sudah melempar balik bola itu tepat mengenai kepala si informan.

Kenyatannya mereka sekarang sedang terlibat bisnis untuk mengalahkan guru baru mereka: Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Miku tersenyum sambil memainkan bola di tangannya. "Sampai ketemu nanti sore, Akita Neru."

"Yap. Jangan lupa, lima ribu yen dan tanda tangan darimu."

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Berdiri di depan sebuah toko sushi, ada seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan dua sahabat kembar pirangnya. Mereka bertiga sibuk mengamati lalu lintas padat di sekitarnya. Agak bingung juga kalau sampai arus manusia itu membawa mereka menuju tempat yang tidak mereka kenal.<p>

Si pirang dikuncir menarik tangan kakak kembarnya dengan ketakutan. "Rin, kenapa kita harus ke Ikibukuro sekarang sih?"

"Karena Neru bilang kita bisa menemukan rahasia terbesar _Sensei_," jawab si pirang berbando.

"Tapi tapi, kau tahu kan gosip mengenai Ikibukuro... Disini banyak pertarungan antar geng. Ada _Yellow Scraves, Blue Square,_ _Dollars_... dan kabarnya..."

"_Dollars_?" potong Rin.

"Yap. _Dollars... _sama seperti saat kau melafalkan _one dollars_. Mereka adalah organisasi tanpa warna yang..."

Miku menutup mulut Len. "Diamlah! Aku tidak peduli dengan _Dollars_, _Yellow Scraves_ dan ketuanya yang katanya manis sekali! Aku hanya peduli tentang bagaimana caranya mengalahkan _Sensei_! Jadi, diamlah!"

Len menganggukan kepalanya. Daripada semua geng yang dia sebutkan tadi, sosok Hatsune Miku jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa yang dibayangkannya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini, Miku?"

"Akita Neru, informan Utaunoda, bilang kalau aku akan menemukan kelemahan _Sensei_ di Ikibukuro."

"Hah? Ikibukuro itu luas kan? Kau tidak mungkin bisa... aah..." Rin langsung menunjuk seseorang dengan telunjuknya. "Itu... _Sensei_..."

Miku langsung menoleh ke arah yang dituju dan melihat laki-laki dengan rambut coklat berantakan itu dengan pakaian kasualnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat guru tampannya terlihat sangat berbeda dengan saat-saat di kelas. Di kelas, dia hanya terlihat seperti laki-laki membosankan. Akan tetapi, sekarang di terlihat seperti anak kuliahan yang sedang ingin menjemput pacarnya.

Eh... pacar?

Mata Miku langsung melebar. "Dia mau menjemput pacarnya!"

"Hah?" Len melirik Miku. "Jadi, kau mau mengumbar-umbar kehidupan pribadi _Sensei_? Itu ilegal, Miku! Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau sampai dilaporkan ke polisi!"

"Diam!" Miku memelototi Len. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang mau kau tahu dan apa yang tidak! Diam dan perhatikan saja!"

Rin menepuk pundak adik kembarnya. _Kau harus bersabar_.

Mereka mulai menggunakan bakat telepati mereka lagi. _Yap. Aku mengerti, Rin!_

"Kalian ikut aku atau tidak?" tanya Miku pelan seakan takut Kiyoteru dapat mendengar suaranya.

Len menghela napas pasrah saat Rin menggaet tangannya. "Ayo!"

* * *

><p>OxOxO<p>

* * *

><p>Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan gedung Akademi <em>Raira<em>, sebuah sekolah elit dengan berbagai tingkatan. Sangat terkenal di Ikibukuro bahkan semua orang yang ada di sekitar sana ingin masuk ke sekolah elit itu.

Pandangan mereka bertiga tertuju pada satu orang. Satu laki-laki tampan yang sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon dan membaca buku sakunya.

Rambut coklat laki-laki itu berubah berantakan karena tertiup angin, memberi kesan anak nakal keren padanya. Sebuah kaos pendek yang ditutupi kemeja coklat di luarnya sangat serasi dengan jeans biru yang dia kenakan. Tak lupa sepatu kets biru yang menambah kesan anak muda.

Laki-laki itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru, wali kelas baru dari ketiga orang yang sibuk memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Miku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai kalau wali kelasnya itu bisa kelihatan sangat keren mengingat perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh walaupun sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu seberapa jauhnya perbedaan itu.

Si pirang berbando mengamati dengan hati penuh debaran. Kalau memang wali kelas mereka itu memang ingin menjemput pacarnya, dia sudah mempersiapkan berbagai macam gambaran gadis beruntung itu. Dia membayangkan seorang wanita muda dengan rambut panjang dan tubuh seksi. Pasti serasi dengan wali kelasnya. Atau mungkin juga seorang wanita berambut pendek yang sangat dewasa. Dia benar-benar penasaran.

Si pirang dikuncir lain lagi. Dia rasanya ingin segera mengakhiri perjalanan bodoh pengamatan wali kelas mereka dan bersiap pulang. Lagipula, itu semua urusan Hiyama Kiyoteru. Seharusnya dia dan Rin tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel Akademi _Raira_ berbunyi dan wali kelas mereka bertiga segera menutup bukunya. Matanya tertuju pada gerbang sekolah yang mulai terbuka. Di sisi lain, ketiga muridnya juga sibuk mempersiapkan mental untuk mengetahui kelemahannya.

Gerombolan siswa berseragam biru dengan dasi berwarna biru gelap dan siswi berseragam biru dengan dasi pita merah segera berhamburan keluar sekolah. Mereka sibuk bercengkrama dengan senyuman lebar. Akan tetapi, sosok berambut coklat itu tetap tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Dia masih bersandar di pohon.

"Hey, dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa," sahut Len bosan. "Pulang saja yuk!"

"Diam dan tenang! Berhenti mengeluh, Len!" bentak Miku.

Si pirang berbando menepuk pundak si pirang dikuncir sambil tersenyum tipis. _Sebentar lagi saja, Len. Kurasa Miku juga akan bosan sebentar lagi_.

Len mengangguk pelan. _Tentu saja, Rin. Aku mengerti._

Lalu, seperti setiap adegan di dalam film, bunga sakura jatuh diterbangkan angin, menciptakan efek dramatis. Pemuda coklat mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada gadis bermata giok yang baru saja keluar dari rumah. Mata mereka bertemu dalam ekspresi keterkejutan. "Kau sudah pulang... Syaoran?"

Peringatan: Ini fandom vocaloid, bukan fandom Card Captor Sakura dan penjelas di atas hanya kilasan adegan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini. Author kembali masuk dalam fasa mabok yang siap dilempar _keyboard_.

Sesungguhnya, memang terjadi sesuatu. Tidak ada efek dramatis seperti sesuatu berguguran—Ikibukuro itu ada di pusat kota, tanpa pohon, maaf—namun ada perubahan ekspresi di objek pengamatan mereka bertiga.

Hiyama Kiyoteru menutup bukunya dan tersenyum hangat. Sorot matanya berubah penuh cinta.

"Ini dia! Ini dia!" pekik Rin girang sambil mencengkram bahu adik kembarnya.

"Nggak usah lebay deh, Rin! Sakit, tahu!" protes Len cepat.

"Diam, ah!" Miku langsung menutup mulut Len. "Ribut terus dari tadi! Ini pengamatan diam-diam! Kalau mau pulang, pulang aja dari tadi!"

Sesungguhnya, Len memang ingin pulang daritadi, _tapi dalam keadaan hidup_. Dia bisa pulang daritadi memang, tapi dalam keadaan _setengah hidup_.

Miku menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa sosok yang disambut wali kelasnya. Kiyoteru tertawa lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Wanita itu pasti wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini," bisik Rin, "disambut dengan pelukan hangat oleh pemuda tampan..."

Miku tidak peduli wanita itu mau beruntung atau tidak. Tapi pasti, sosok wanita itu mampu membuat Kiyoteru mengalami kehancuran. Ini adalah rahasianya dan jika Miku memegang rahasia ini, dia yakin sekarang wali kelasnya akan mampu bertekuk lutut tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Ya, mendekatlah wanita! Balas pelukan dia! Hancurkan dia sekarang! Hancurkan!"

Rin melirik gadis berkuncir dua itu. _Horor _juga sebenarnya.

Namun, Kiyoteru justru berjongkok sambil tetap merentangkan tangan.

"Aku tahu!" sahut Miku penuh kemenangan. "Pasti kekasihnya itu super pendek abad 21! Ini dia! Aku tahu kelemahannya sekarang!"

Namun, si pirang berbando merasa semua hipotesisnya akan salah. "Tidak, Miku..."

"Eh? Apa lagi coba kalau bukan pacarnya pendek banget sampai dia harus berjongkok untuk memeluknya?"

Rin menujuk pemuda berambut coklat yang terawa lebar itu. "Dia bukan menjemput pacarnya lebih tepatnya."

Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dan tidak mengerti. Apa lagi coba yang dilakukan laki-laki dewasa berstatus lajang di akademi Raira kalau bukan menjemput pacarnya? Atau pikiran Miku yang teralu sempit?

Namun, dia tidak perlu lagi menganalisis segalanya. Sosok yang ditunggu sudah terlihat. Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitamlah yang datang ke pelukan Kiyoteru.

Mereka bertiga hanya diam terpaku saat wali kelasnya menggendong anak perempuan tadi dan tertawa bersamanya.

"Tuhan..." bisik Len tidak percaya.

Rin merasa tubuhnya melemas. "Ini... salah kan?"

Miku mengerjap lama sebelum akhirnya sampai pada satu kesimpulan. "DIA PUNYA ANAK DI LUAR NIKAH?!"

* * *

><p>Ox<strong>~TBC~<strong>xO

* * *

><p><strong>Curhat Author: nggak penting. jadi langsung ke tombol review aja yaa.<br>**

sudah zamannya DoTA ya **;P**

padahal rasanya baru kemarin aja main-main bareng...

karakter Neru sengaja dimirip-miripin dengan Izaya dari Durarara! (yang suaranya super seksi aduuuh haha) dan Yuko dari xxxHolic (yang rambutnya super panjang dan bagus duuuuh)

chapitre ini agak melenceng ke arah Durarara! karena dulu dibuatnya ketika zaman ReiyKa sedang nonton anime itu, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu (ada penambahan unsur cerita dan plot diubah) dan menggunakan sepenggal pengalaman pribadi ketika disuruh lari 2,4 km saat kuliah olahraga yang dosennya super nyebelin abad 21 **;)**

dan pada bisa nebak siapa anak kecil yang dipeluk Kiyoteru? kira-kira siapaaa yaaa haha

**update selanjutnya, tergantung mood saya dalam menulis cerita yaa. :P  
><strong>

__at least, thanks for reading. wish i can see you again in the next chapitre. ^^__


End file.
